Afterhours
by Alex Van Heussen
Summary: What happens after every episode of Victorious? Jori, but of course.
1. Afterhours: Prom Wrecker

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.**

* * *

I sit on the stairs of the Hollywood Arts building, a can of Wahoo Punch in one hand. I'm the only one left in school Everybody else had left, congratulation me before they disappeared.

I chuckle. The Prome was a success!

"Vega!"

_And there goes my happiness._ Jade walks up to me, obviously fuming. Obviously. She has the tiara in her hand. Broken, of course.

"Oh, hey Ja—I mean, _Prome Queen_," I tease, flinching as Jade throws the already-broken tiara to a nearby locker with a large _crack_. Beck's. The transparent locker doesn't even gain a scratch. Either it's made of _super_-out-of-this-world-glass-slash-steel or the tiara's just _that _bad.

"How dare you, Vega!" Her face is close to mine, her blue-green eyes boring into mind full-intensity. I mean, sure, I'm used to Jade glaring at me all the time, but there's something… off.

"Hey, don't blame me, Jade. _You_ invited that diaper guy, _not _me," I answer back bravely, holding her gaze.

"You have _no_ idea how _disgusting_ that was," she growls.

"Oh, but isn't that _your_ thing, Jade? The weird and the disgusting?"

"You're overstepping your limits, Vega," Jade warns, face inching ever closer. I bring my left foot forward, landing between Jade's.

"_Step,_" I snap. Sure, it's a bad idea, but I just can't help it.

Jade grabs my wrist and starts dragging me to the janitor's closet and my mind reels. _Oh no, oh no, oh no. _The panic rises as I try desperately to pull away. To no avail. Jade's stronger. That's a given.

"Help! He—" Jade covers my mouth and shoves me into the closet, closing the door behind her. She opens the light and I brace myself, pressing my body against the corner like a trapped Tori Vega. _I'mgonnadieI'mgonnadieI'mgonna_die_!_

"Vega." _Wait a minute. Is her voice… softer?_ "Vega, that guy was…"

"Jade?" I draw my eyebrows together.

"I had to _stab_ him with my scissors! He didn't want to let go of me!" Her voice is high-pitched, panicked, something I thought I'd never hear from Jade West. Jade slides down into a sitting position, swaying back and forth slightly, something I thought I'd never see either.

The guild stabs at my chest. Hard.

"He—he was carrying me across the halls and when we passed my locker, I pulled one out and stabbed him on the shoulder. If I hadn't—he would've—I could've been—" Her eyes are clouded with tears, but she lifts her head up, not wanting them to spill. "I could've been—"

I kneel down and gather the girl in my arms. I whisper reassurance in her ears, which she seems to take positively. She hugs back, to my surprise, and I croon softer, stroking her hair, her back, her shoulders, anywhere to make her feel better.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I didn't think, I didn't know, I'm sorry. It's okay, you're okay, you're safe. I'm here, you're safe now," I murmur over and over again.

Who would've known that Jade, black-wearing, flower-cutting, pink-hating, stab-happy, blood-loving Jade, would get shaken up so much? Then again, who wouldn't. The guy was a major creepster. And it hurts even more because it's my fault. All mine.

I press my lips to the crown of her head and wait until she's calmed down.

She sighs and pulls away with a sad smile.

"Look at me. I'm obsessed with gore and I'm on the verge of tears." She looks at me and smiles. "I don't regret stabbing him, though. When my scissors dug into his flesh, when his blood spilled. It felt awesome."

I chuckle. "_There's_ the Jade we all know and love."

She looks down.

"I'm sorry, about a while ago. I just _had_ to blame someone to get it all out. I guess I was in shock." She frowns. "I'm feeling _pretty_ stupid right now."

Did Jade just… apologize? Did she really apologize? _She's probably _still _in shock._

I pat Jade on the head, half-expecting her to snap at me, but she doesn't. I bite my lower lip.

"You're not stupid," I saw, voice quiet.

Jade looks up at me. Is that a little bit of regret in her eyes? Regret? Why?

"I shouldn't have ruined your stup—_Prome_. I was just upset. I _really _wanted to—"

"Don't explain, Jade. You don't have to." I brush a stray lock of raven hair away from her flushed face, heart fluttering when Jade doesn't react violently. The girl even smiles genuinely. _Jade smiled. At me. _Not a morbid, sadistic, evil smile. A _real_, grateful smile.

Jade lets out a shaky breath before standing up. I follow her.

"Vega…" She looks at the ground, the ceiling, the janitor's cleaning stuff, anywhere but at me. "Vega, this never—"

"Stop, Jade. How many times do I have to tell you? You don't have to explain." I place a hand on her shoulder. "This never happened."

"Are you sure—"

"Yeah." Even though it hurts, I understand. It's the way it is.

Jade smirks.

"Thanks. Tori. Really. I—I won't forget this. You know I never do."

"I know," I say with a nod. Jade does a small wave and walks away, flashing me a smile before disappearing. I cross my arms and chuckle.

My relationship with Jade is queer. It's definitely not the best, but it's good, in a twisted, strange way. Jade mocks me and antagonizes me to no end, but she trusts me a little bit more than the others, which I've figured out a _long_ time ago but never really brought up to anyone else. She comes to me instead of anyone else when she has a problem, _unless _the problem is _me._ Some might say I shouldn't tolerate a frienemy, that it's either a friend or an enemy, but I can't seem to help it. I just can't. My relationship with Jade is complicated, to say the least, but I would never give it up for the world.

I walk to the school parking lot, a dazed smile on my face.

_Jade. She's… something._ I shake my head, before stopping in my tracks, my smile disappearing. Trina's car isn't here. It's gone. Missing. Kaput. I fumble though my purse, checking my PearPhone. One message from Trina, telling me that she had to go '_kill her date_'. _Oh great._

I chew the inside of my cheek, anger boiling in my stomach. How could she? She _knows_ I'll be the last one to leave, that I won't have anyone to ride with except her? Why would she do that? Leave me? _Hello, earth to Tori! This is _Trina _we're talking about. She would do anything for herself._ I grit my teeth. _Great. Just great._

"Need a ride, Vega?"

I turn around and face Jade. She's twirling her keys around her index finger before throwing it in the air and catching it. She nods to the direction of her car, which is already running. "Well, Vega?"

I shrug. "Fine. Just don't kill me, 'kay?"

"Okay," Jade chuckles, eyes sparkling with a warmth I've only seen a few times before.

I sigh. I wish all days are like this.


	2. Afterhours: Jade Dumps Beck

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.**

* * *

I scowl at the ceiling, finding nothing of interest there. I check my PearPhone. _11 PM._ I don't feel even the least bit drowsy. None. Zero. Kaput. I sigh, exasperated, and I yank my blanket over my head. Several minutes later I sit up, gritting my teeth in frustration. I head over to the bathroom and check the first aid kit. No sleeping pills. Why the _chiz_ don't we have sleeping pills?

I smash my fist against the wall, feeling pain spike through my nerves.

A creepy tone reaches my ears, and I realize that it's my phone that's making the noise. I go to my bedside table and pick it up, screwing my eyes to glare at the screen. _Vega? What the _chiz_ does Vega want?_ _Can't she see I'm too busy _not_ sleeping?_

I open the message nonetheless.

"_You home?_"

I type back a reply, taking my time with each letter, still rather weary. One second, one letter. Two for punctuation marks.

"_Just now. You?_"

"_Just now too._"

"_You just got home NOW? Not that I care._"

"_Beck's house isn't really that close to mine, you know._"

"_Oh. Well, too bad, Vega._" I smirk. She's probably expecting me to go pitiful and say sorry. Well, she's wrong. But I feel a stab of guilt. Or maybe it's something else. Yeah, it's probably something else, because Jade West never feels guilty.

"_How are you two?_"

"_Do you really want me to answer that, Vega? I mean, REALLY?"_

"_Oh._"

"_What's wrong, Vega? Too innocent to comprehend?"_

"_Give me a break, Jade."_

"_Oh, I can DEFINITELY give you a break."_

"_Not THAT kind of break!"_

"_Oh. My bad."_

"_Jade?"_

"_Vega?"_

"_I'm glad you two are together again." _I read the message twice. What? Vega's… glad? No! She's supposed to be wazzed off or jealous or angry, or any other negative feeling! She's not supposed to be _glad_!

"_Yeah, right. You hear the sarcasm? You do? Good!"_

"_No, really, I'm happy for you two. Goodnight, Mrs. Oliver."_

"_What's that supposed to mean?" _I frown. Great. I sound like Cat. Or read. Or—you know what? _Whatever_.

Vega doesn't reply. Perhaps she's already asleep, since she's not really the_ up-for-an-all-nighter_ type. Not that I know or anything. She's just—oh forget it.

But what the _chiz_ was Vega talking about? Why isn't she mad? I left her. Only now did she get home. She helped me, I blew her off and chose making out with Beck over taking her home. _Why is the girl not mad?_

My fingers linger over the screen, and a few seconds later, I've typed a reply. A reply with the words '_I'm sorry_'. How the _chiz_ did that come up? Delete. Type. It's still there. _Come on, hands, why are you betraying me?_

I groan. That's it. I give up. Send. That's it. Whatever. I lie back down on my bed, and without warning, the comforting darkness swallows me up and takes me in.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Goodnight, Vega. Sorry, I guess, if I left you. Thanks, for everything. And yeah, I came to you NOT because I don't want anyone cool to see me crying, because, I mean, come on, I'M the coolest person in the school. Well, I came to you because you know exactly what to do, and you know how to make others feel better. I don't know how you did it, but seriously thanks and CHIZ THIS MESSAGE IS GETTING LONG AND CHEESY. Sweet nightmares, sorry, and thanks. Whatever."_


	3. Afterhours: Car, Rain, and Fire

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.**

* * *

"Open the door, Vega!"

I turn my head to the front door, Cat following my gaze with a tiny squeak.

"Did I just hear Jade out there, or am I losing my mind?" I stand up, brushing something off of my pajamas, that something being nothing. Okay, so I'm stalling. What? I'm afraid that Jade might _really_ be out there… carrying a freakishly large pair of scissors.

"Hold on a sec," Cat says before raising her voice. "Jade! Is that you out there?"

"_Yes,_ now _open _the door _or else!_" Yup. Definitely Jade. And I don't know what's scarier, the thought of Jade standing outside my door with a deadly weapon or her '_or else_'.

"You know, the door's op—"

The door swings open, and sure enough, Jade's there with a _really_ wazzed off expression.

"I got impatient," she snaps, arms crossed, and she walks past me, sitting down on where _I'm_ supposed to sit and propping her legs up on the coffee table.

"Okay, Jade, why are you here?"

"_Okay, Jade, why are you here?"_ She imitates, not even looking at me. "Did you guys see the news? Cat's stupid candle burn—"

I quickly stop her, pressing my palm to her mouth, and I don't know how, but I suddenly feel a searing pain and I know she had just bitten me.

"What the _chiz, _Vega—" I bring my index finger to my lips with a '_Sshh_' and drag her to the kitchen, a little bit surprised that she let me, but that's not the issue right now.

"Jade, don't tell her that," I whisper quietly.

"What? It's the truth, Vega. Cat's candle—"

"_Jade_!"

"_What?"_ She shout-whispers.

"Don't. You know how Cat is. She would freak out, and do you want a freaked-out Cat?"

"That's her problem, Vega, not mine." She starts to walk back to the living room, but I place my hand on her shoulder. She stops in her tracks. Which is weird, because she could've just kept on walking.

"Remember when I brought you and Beck together, Jade? You said you owe me. You still do. Here it is. Please don't bring the candle up, Jade, _please_." Jade turns around to face me.

"Why are you so worried, Vega?" I'm surprised that she doesn't snap at me. Her voice is low and quiet, and she's glaring at anywhere _but_ at me.

"She's my friend, Jade. I care for her, and if she finds out she's the cause of the fire, she'll be really _really_ sad. I know you're not the empathic type but she's your friend too and—"

"Alright, alright, Vega. Just shut up, I won't bring it up," she grumbles. Her head is bowed, raven hair framing her face. It almost looks like she's… hurt? _Impossible._

"Thanks," I sigh, flashing her a smile. She just stares at me. It's not even a glare. Just a stare, her shining, blue-green eyes holding mine. "Jade?"

"Tori! Jade! I wanna play a game!" Cat calls from the living room. Jade's gaze lingers at me for a second before she turns around to sit beside Cat.

_What was that? _I shake my head. Probably Jade just being Jade.

"I wanna play a game! It's really fun, and it's called 'What Do You Think of What I'm Thinking'. I say a word, and you're gonna say the first thing that comes to your mind when I say it. Okay, so I'll start. Bathtubs!"

Jade scans her black-painted nails. "Drowning."

I shrug. "A bath."

"Good, now it's Jade's turn!" Cat claps her hands.

"Blood." She says this like it's the most natural thing in the world.

"Creepy," I answer automatically.

"Jade!" Cat bounces in her seat. "Now it's Tori's turn!"

"Acting."

"My specialty," Jade muses with a chuckle.

"Sikowitz! My turn again! Bunnies!"

"_Dead_ bunnies," Jade hisses.

"Easter."

"Death," Jade murmurs.

"The Grim Reaper," I say.

"Scary!" Cat whimpers.

This game goes on and on, answers suddenly going interesting. When I said Sundays, Cat responded with summer, and Jade murmured yellow with a smile. When Cat said dogs, Jade answered puppies, and I said animals. A normal person might think nothing's wrong, but I know a lot more than that. Jade's answers are close to normal. She'll drop a typical-Jade-answer here and there, but most of her answers are plain and, well, non-creepy.

"Vegetables," I say.

"Broccolis. Boy, I love Broccolis," Jade replies.

"You like broccolis? Wait, scratch that, you like _vegetables?_"

"Why do you think I like eating salads, Vega?"

"I'm sorry. It's just that you seem to be the meat-loving type of girl," I confess.

"Sorry for not being up to your standards, Vega. I'm not that Sam girl from iCarly." She yawns. "I'm sleepy."

"That's not fair! You guys didn't let me answer," Cat complains with a pout.

"I'm _sleepy_, Cat." Jade shoots the girl a glare. "I'm going home."

"Stay here! It's dark outside!" I draw my eyebrows together at Cat.

"So? I love the dark."

"Please stay?" Cat looks down on her lap, and I know she's about to cry. She does. I take her in my arms, aiming an accusing glare at the goth.

_Do something,_ I mouth at her. She spreads her arms out, an obvious _what_. I roll my eyes. Okay, I'm seriously gonna regret this. _Stay for the night._

Jade lets out a groan. "Fine, fine. I'm staying."

"Yay!" Cat erupts into a cheerful ball and pulls Jade down to sit between us with a squeal. She wraps her arms around the pale girl's waist and placed her head on her shoulder. I raise my eyebrows at the sight of them, nearly laughing upon seeing Jade's expression, which is a mix of pity and annoyance. Jade moans in defeat and lies down on the blanket-covered ground, Cat still hugging her.

"Who would've known Jade would make a great throw pillow?" I tease.

"Just for tonight, Vega. Just for tonight," she mutters. Slowly her expression becomes relaxed. "I don't regret coming here, I think. The game was boring, of course, but it's a nice break from all the drama at home."

I know better than to ask more about it, so instead I inhale sharply and lie down beside Jade, using her arm as a pillow, ready to bolt up if ever the goth tries anything. Surprisingly, she doesn't. Instead she murmurs a 'good night' and pulls both me and Cat closer.

_Wow. Who would've known Jade has a soft, fluffy side? _I smile, eyes close. I grab the remote blindly and press a button. The lights dim automatically, and I fall asleep quickly, breathing in Jade's mint-like scent, and Cat's cupcake one. But mostly Jade's. Yeah. Definitely Jade's.


	4. Afterhours: Stage Fighting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.**

* * *

I plop down into an empty booth at the corner of Starbucks, re-tying my hair into a ponytail and sighing. Jade sits opposite of me, a smirk on her face. I narrow my eyes at her, fearing the worst.

"What's with the sinister grin, Jade?" I can hear my voice break. Great. Just great.

"Looks like little miss innocent isn't so innocent after all," she muses.

"Come on, Jade, we both know I lost that title when you told everyone I gave you a black eye," I murmur, looking out the window. I did _not_ just go there.

"Oh, shut up, you big baby," Jade hisses, standing up from her seat rather abruptly.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to order. Duh. What, we're gonna sit here ordering nothing?" She scowls at me before heading over to the counter.

"Order anything but black for me," I yell after her.

"Whatever!" Typical.

I wait for a few moments by myself in the booth. Honestly, I have _no_ idea why I'm even in here. With Jade, nonetheless. Am I suicidal? _No, I definitely am not._ But why? I frown. Am I _still_ trying to earn Jade's friendship? Haven't I had enough? _No, I haven't. I'm here, aren't I? That's the only explanation._

Jade slides back into her seat, two venti cups in her hands. I screw my eyes at them. Java Chip?

"That's weird. You didn't order _any_ black, or did the guy in the counter get it wrong?" Of course, it's probably just the latter. Jade would _never_ order anything other than black.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Vega, but I ordered this. You get what you get," she snaps, handing me one. She downs half of it in one go.

"Wow. There's a revelation. Jade has a guilty pleasure," I tease, earning a glare from the goth. Oddly, the glare quickly withers up.

"Yeah, well," she takes another sip. Half of the already halved cup. "Don't tell."

I suppress a chuckle. Jade West? Telling me to _not tell_ anyone about her guilty pleasure? Well, this is new.

"What's with the grin, Vega?"

"Nothing," I say as I wag my eyebrows at her.

"Wipe it off."

"No."

Jade hands me a tissue. "Here's a napkin. _Wipe_ it _off_."

"No way," I snicker, watching with interest as Jade finishes her cup.

"Are you gonna drink that or what?" Jade eyes my cup, which is barely touched. I take a quick sip then pass it on to her. "Thanks."

"Someone seems hungry," I prompt.

"Hmm," is all she says.

"Don't you get brain freeze or something?"

"No, I don't."

"Why not? Everybody gets brain freeze! It's a natural phenomenon, or something."

Jade crosses her arms. "It's annoying so I don't do it. I can eat a whole gallon of Mint Chocolate Ice Cream in minutes and _not_ feel a thing."

"That's impossible!" Isn't it?

"Yeah, well, tell the empty tubs that," she chuckles, leaning back in her seat. "You know, that really wasn't detention. It was more of punishment."

"What?"

She groans. "That clean-up duty thing. It's not really detention. It's punishment, but not detention."

I tip my head to the side. "So, what you're saying is…?"

"I'm _pretty sure _you care a whole lot about your _I-haven't-had-detention-ever _thing-title. Well, looks like you're keeping it." Is Jade being… reassuring? Is Jade West _actually _being reassuring?

"Oh. Thanks, I guess—"

"Hey," a voice interrupts. Jade and I both turn around to face the unwanted guest.

"Yeah, _leave_," Jade snaps harshly. The guy winces, but he doesn't move away. Instead he runs his fingers through his blond hair, and it looks awkward on him.

"So, what's your name?" He asks me, sitting his rump down next to me. I cringe, flinching away.

"Tori, and as you can see, I'm busy." I try to turn away from him, but he merely laughs.

"Not too busy, I suppose," he whispers.

"She's not busy enough, so _leave_, skunkbag," Jade growls. I take a second to register that. Jade's acting a whole lot like the way she does when Beck's around a hot girl. But Beck's not around. Only me. _What's going on? _Then again, maybe Jade doesn't want me to gain a boyfriend, which is why she's trying to scare him off.

"Aw, come on, lady, quit it!" Blond barely looks at Jade. I sneak a glance at her, and I see that she's seething. She hates _not_ being looked at when being spoken to, and she absolutely _hates_ being called '_lady_'. I know _that_ much. And the fact that Jade is wazzed off. Not too long now. _Three… two…_

"Well, sad to say, _skunkbag,_ but I _can't _quit 'cause your flirting with my girlfriend!"

My heart skips a beat. Did Jade just say… _girlfriend?_

"Girlfriend?" Yep, I heard right."Come on, lady, you're leading me to believe that this hot girl is a dyke?"

"_Don't call me that!_" Jade stands up and yanks the guy out of the booth, and he falls to the ground hard. She kicks him in the side once, not even caring that most people in the café are staring at us. Jade takes my hand. Heat rushes to my cheeks, and I'm thankful that I'm tan, or else it would be _way_ obvious. "Now leave, before I kill you for flirting with my girlfriend!"

The guy scurries off, imaginary tail between his legs, blubbering words like '_freak_' and '_dyke_'. We both settle down with a sigh.

"Thanks," I murmur.

"Don't mention it. Ever," she tries to snarl, but I don't feel the sting, because she's still holding my hand.

"So, I'm your girlfriend, huh?" I wink at her, and she narrows her eyes at me.

"Shuddup, I did it to wazz him off." She shrugs. "I think the trick did pretty well. Now close your mouth and let me finish this cup."

And she focuses her attention back to her second cup, and I simply grin at the goth. And she doesn't let go.


	5. Afterhours: WiFi in the Sky

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious**

* * *

I roll my eyes as Trina continues to fidget beside me, her wrists cuffed together. _Serves her right for attacking Perez Hilton_. Trina fidgets again.

"Trina, will you _please_ stop moving around like you have a squirrel in your pants? I'm trying to concentrate here! It's ten-thirty in the evening and I'm still on page six of our project," I snap.

"One, not my problem. Two, these handcuffs are uncomfortable!" She lifts her hands, brandishing the metal as if it were some sort of bracelet.

"Well, it's your fault. You were the one who harassed Perez," I point out.

"Hey, it was a fool-proof plan—"

"Obviously not fool-proof enough.."

"—and admit it, you would've done the same," she finishes.

"No, no I wouldn't," I say as I shake my head incredulously. I turn back to my laptop screen and start typing. Halfway through the little boy's line, his name is Gregory, by the way, the sound of a bubble popping comes from the laptop. Someone went online. _Jade_. And she's asking that we chat.

I bite the inside of my cheek. Should I or should I not? Anxiety washes over me. Jade had a fight with Beck. Is she alright? Or will she snap at me and blame me and everything else she usually does. I take the risk and accept. Jade's pale face appears on the screen. Her eyes are puffy and her eyeliner had run down her cheeks, leaving thin, black trails. She's obviously home, which is a good thing, but she's been crying, which is a bad thing.

"Are you okay? You and Beck?" I frown. "Jade?"

"Oh, sure, Vega, I'm perfectly fine. Isn't it obvious? I'm smiling, aren't I?"

My frown turns into a grimace.

"Look, Jade. I'm not in the mood for this. I still have four-and-a-half pages to write and if you're just gonna take your anger out on me, then this chat might as well end." I know I shouldn't have said something like that, but I know Jade will just antagonize me painfully. I point the arrow to the 'close' button.

"Wait, Vega," Jade interrupts.

I stop. "What?"

"I'll help you." She tries to brush the black streaks away from her pale cheeks, but only succeeds in smudging them. She sighs in defeat and let them be. "It's the least I can do. Because of me, you lost your last group mate."

I inhale sharply. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Vega. I would've have offered if I'm not." But she doesn't say it in a way that she normally would. It lacks its usual snarkiness.

"Okay."

The next twenty-five minutes that pass are extremely successful. I finish all ten pages faster than I ever could have if I'm still working with André, Cat, and Beck. Jade's just brilliant. Suspense is probably her middle name.

"That's done, I think. Thanks, Jade."

The goth smiles at me. A real, genuine smile. "No problem, Tori."

"Why _did _you help me?" It's a question I've been meaning to ask minutes after we'd started.

"I already told you. It's the least I can do. Besides, what else _is_ there left to do? Cat's asleep, André's still probably dealing with his grandma because he's logged off, Robbie's _way_ out of the question, and me and Beck had a fight. That leaves you and me." She shrugs.

"Oh. Well. There's Trina," I suggest.

"Eugh. I'd rather sweat," Jade complains. She must really hate my sister, then. The last time she had sweated, we were stuck in Beck's RV. And she's never sweated since.

"Hey, I'm right here!" I jump in my seat at Trina's sharp reply. I thought she was asleep.

"Why is your sister handcuffed?" Jade asks, obviously ignoring said sister.

"She assaulted Perez Hilton," I explain.

"Ah, well. Tell your sister he's probably going to destroy socially." She grins sweetly, enjoying Trina's bad luck. "And if he doesn't, then maybe I will."

"Again, I'm right here," Trina yelps.

"So, Vega, how's the food there?"

I point at my throat and make a fake gagging sound, glad that the stewardess is gone. Probably asleep somewhere. Or doing her nails. Or both. Simultaneously.

"Are you hungry, then? Ready to eat some good food?" She wags her eyebrows at me. "Like that awesome new burger from Inside-Out Burger? Or a delicious tub of Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough from Freezy Queen? The one with the chips that melt in your mouth?"

"Jade," I whine. Jade merely laughs.

"Just messing with you."

"Sure." I tilt my head to the side." Hey, Jade?"

"Vega?"

"You're about to cry, aren't you?" Obviously. The goth's eyes are reflecting more light than it should, and I know it's because of tears.

"What are you talking about? I'm not—It's not—I've already—" She hangs her head. "Is it that obvious?"

"Not really. I just know stuff."

Jade gives me a meaningful look before the first few tears slide down the sides of her face, and I want to comfort her the way I'd done when she and Beck broke up.

"I just hate it when me and Beck fight. It sucks. And I always start it, but I don't like us fighting, but I can't—" A sob rocks her body and the need to comfort her, to pat her and hug her and do anything to make her feel better, is almost unbearable. I open my mouth, but before I could utter another word, she speaks. "I—I gotta go. See you whenever, Vega."

And just like that, she's gone.

* * *

We're finally in Trina's car. Dad's driving, Trina's riding shotgun, and I'm at the back all by myself, my body stretched, occupying the entire seat. The car is prickly with silence, and it's because of Trina's little mishap on the plane. Of course Dad found out. He's a cop. And at least they didn't press charges.

_There's still something I have to do_. I grab my PearPhone from my backpack, it had been turned off during the whole flight, and I quickly dial Beck. He answers almost immediately.

"You requested my voice?"

I almost chuckle, but I don't. I'm completely serious.

"Beck, _please_ make up with Jade," I plead, earning a confused stare from Trina.

"Tori, what are you—"

"She's a wreck without you. She loves you. Please." And I hang up.

"What was that?" Trina asks.

I don't reply.

Several minutes later, we arrive home, and Mom greets me with a hug. Trina receives a cold shoulder. Ha! Of course Mom knows too. Dad called her.

"Oh, honey, Tori, this goth girl came here a while ago and left this for you." She points at the two paper bags on the kitchen island: One from Freezy Queen, the other from Inside-Out Burger. I can't help but smile. _Jade_.

I take the two bags and head for my room quickly before I explode in a fit of giggles.

* * *

I sit on my bed, waiting patiently for my girlfriend to come knocking at the door. She had called me a while ago and told me to wait here for her, she just had to go to Tori's and leave something for the girl before she came home from her flight. I can't help but chuckle. Jade might look like a tough girl, well, she is, but she's also pretty kind. People just have to know her well enough. And she has to like them first, too.

There's a loud knock on my door and I open it before she could bust it open. Surprisingly, she doesn't look like she was going to. She walks in and sits on my bed. And whimpers.

"Listen, Beck, I'm sorry I fought with you. I was just really jea—"

I stop her by crashing my mouth to hers. Her arms wrap around me automatically, her fingers tangling in my hair, and I cup her face.

"I'm sorry too—" I start to say, but she shakes her head.

"No. You shouldn't be. It was all me." She frowns, and I take her hands in mine, kissing them, then her lips.

"Let's just put it behind us, okay?" I smile at her, and she smiles back.

"I love you," she whispers.

"I love you too, babe." I hug her and she cries freely on the crook of my neck. I stroke her back and kiss her temple. Jade can be really sweet. She just doesn't show it. She denies it, too. But she can't help what she is. Jade's a sweet, fluffy cheeseball at heart, and only I know this.

And maybe Tori too. After all, Jade seems really interested with her. I place another kiss on my girlfriends temple and realize that she had fallen asleep. I chuckle. Nobody would ever know this side of Jade. This vulnerable, cute, affectionate side. Just me. And Tori.

And surprisingly, I'm okay with it.


	6. Afterhours: The Great Ping Pong Scam

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.**

* * *

I sit back down beside Cat and yawn. I've done a ton of songs, and I'm tired, and _hungry_ again. I quickly finish the meal that I had left earlier, not really caring that it's no longer warm. I merely nod at the other's compliments, probably because my mouth is full of food and if I open it I might embarrass myself and get food on the dress.

Jade's dress.

I quickly swallow and wipe my mouth with a napkin.

"Want to change back, Jade?" I prompt cautiously, glancing at the goth. She gives me a disgusted look.

"What? No way! That dress is ruined with your Vega-cooties," she complains before turning back to her salad and spearing the greens with her fork, obviously not interested in eating them.

"What are you talking about? I do _not_ have cooties!" I frown at her and notice from the corner of my eyes that Cat has flinched away from me. "Cat, don't be silly!"

"Are you sure about that, Vega? Are you really?" Jade narrows her eyes at me.

Her question clouds my mind with confusion, then I start to think straight again. "Of course!"

"You hesitated," she says with a smirk before looking back to her plate and finally eating a whole forkful of her salad.

I roll my eyes. "I _don't_ have cooties!"

Cat flinches away again. "I don't want to have the cooties."

"But I don't!"

Cat squeaks and successfully puts some distance between us by squeezing herself beside Jade, who roughly shoves her to the ground.

"I'll be waiting down here, then," she yells. I groan.

"Jade. Why must you torture me every single day?"

The goth stick her tongue out at me. "I'm not even trying."

I sigh. What's the point? Jade will never stop. Jade will always antagonize me, so really, what's the point—

"Besides. That dress fits you."

We all gawk at Jade as she eyes her half-finished meal, her fingers wrapping around her fork as if it's a knife.

"If you guys don't look away the next second I swear I'll poke all your eyes out, and you know I will do it." And just like everybody turns their attention elsewhere. Everybody except me. And she notices that. "Vega…"

I blink.

"Look away, Vega." I do, but I sneak glances at her every so often. The goth acts as if nothing ever happened. She kisses Beck, she eats her slashed salad, she glares at Cat, who still refuses to sit next to me, by the way…

"Okay, time to go," Sikowitz says gruffly as he stands up, pulling the napkin-bib out of his collar.

We follow him to the 'Ping Pong Club' truck and head for home, Sikowitz, pretending to be all-responsible, making sure we enter the door before leaving. I stare at Jade as she walks to her door, and for a brief moment, I _think_ she gazes back before disappearing into her home.

* * *

"Get the newspaper, kid!"

I roll my eyes at my stupid 'step-mom' and brush her hand away.

"Whatever," I growl before heading for the door. Okay, usually, I won't listen to her, but I can't afford being on my dad's bad side lately. I just got him to like my play. Maybe I'll go back to my usual habits after three days.

As I open my door, apart from the newspaper, there's a box on the doormat, wrapped in black and tied with a red ribbon. I raise my eyebrows at it, tossing the newspaper at my step-mom's face before walking around the house and taking a seat on the black hammock in our backyard. I place the box in my lap.

Who the chiz could have sent this? Can't be Beck. That's pretty much my only guess, so…

I tear the lid off and find myself gawking down at my dress, the one I let Tori wear last night. There's a card on top of the pile.

"_Here's your dress. Washed, clean, and Vega-cooties-free."_


	7. Afterhours: Tori the Zombie

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious**

* * *

As soon as I arrive backstage, I stretch my arms and sigh in relief. Finally! It's over! The day's over!

"Hey, Tori, that was an awesome last performance with Beck," Cat congratulates, giving me a big hug. Now, okay, it's her fault I had that zombie face throughout the whole play, but I just can't get mad at her. Not for long, anyway. I simply pat her on the head and she giggles. "I'm sorry!"

"Nah. Accidents happen," I say as she pulls away and starts jumping up and down.

"But you were really great!" Cat starts to say something else, but then she stops entirely and stares at the space behind me, where my vanity table is supposed to be. She draws her eyebrows together and points. "What's that?"

I turn around as well, only now seeing the Freezy Queen tub on the table, as well as a handwritten note taped to the mirror. I pull the piece of paper away and read, Cat peeking over my shoulder.

"_Good job, Vega. Well, that's it. What, you expect some cheesy speech or something? Just eat your ice cream and be done with it._"

Just from the words, and the ever-affectionate-but-not-really _Vega_ nickname, I know it's from Jade. But why would Jade congratulate me? I turn to Cat, asking if she's done reading. She nods at me with a smile, and I slip the note into my backpack.

"I wonder who it is?"

I gawk at the girl. Really? Isn't it _that_ obvious?

I merely shrug.

"No idea." I look at the ice cream tub. Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough. I grin. _She remembers!_

"Tori?" Cat pokes me on the shoulder and I turn to her.

"Yeah?"

"Trina," she mouths, jabbing her thumb at my sister's direction. Trina has the car keys dangling from her thumb, and it's obvious that she's tired of waiting, what with her snapping at everyone who passes by.

"Come on, let's go home," I grumble, taking my sister by the sleeve and dragging her out the door before stopping and peering back. "Cat? Aren't you leaving yet?"

"Nah, I'll be fine," she hollers and waving us off. I shrug and practically skip through the whole school, the ice cream tub in my arms and a goofy smile on my face.

* * *

I bite my lips together so that I won't laugh. I head for the curtains and poke it rather hardly, my giggles finally audible as I hear a quiet yelp in response.

"She's gone," I whisper and Jade stumbles out with a scowl.

"You poked my neck, you moron," she hisses, her hand rubbing where I must've prodded her.

"She's gone," I repeat.

"I heard you the first time," she snaps.

"I know," I muse before heading for the vanity table and sitting on the desk. "See, Jade? It wasn't that hard!"

"Easy for you to say," she mumbles as she sits beside me, arms crossed. She stares at the ground, and I stare at where she's staring, trying to find what's so interesting. "What are you looking at? There's nothing there."

She whips her head to glare at me.

"What? There's nothing there!" I turn back to the ground, expecting some magical leprechaun or miniature unicorn to appear out of nowhere, but nothing happens. "Seriously, Jade, what are you looking at?"

"Nothing's ever serious with you, Cat," she murmurs.

"So? How does it feel, giving Tori that ice cream?" I ask, nudging her with my elbow. She flinches away. She always does. To everybody. Except Beck. And, sometimes, Tori.

"I don't _feel_ anything," she grumbles.

"Come on, Jade. You must feel a _little_ bit relieved. Tori was happy," I state, trying to get a smile from my friend.

"Was she?" She turns to look at me, worry in her eyes. "I mean, didn't she think it was weird or something—"

"Nope. She was a ray of sunshine." I stare up at the ceiling and sigh. "Wow, Jade. Why _did_ you want to give her anything? You hate her."

"No I don't." I barely caught what she said.

"You don't? Well, either you're lying to me or you're just _that_ good an actress."

"The latter is true."

I turn back to her.

"So? Why?"

She seems uncomfortable, but she answers. She knows she can't escape me when _I _want to know what's going on.

"I don't know. I just felt like it, okay?" She nearly shouts the words, and she stands up abruptly. "I'm leaving."

And she does without another word. Typical Jade, leaving at the most unexpected moment. But then again, I _did_ expect her to leave before answering the question genuinely. So does that make her leaving unexpected or expected? I shake my head. All this thinking is confusing me.

There's one thing I know for sure, though.

Jade likes Tori. And not the normal _like_. She wouldn't be spending all this time trying to get a reaction from Tori if it was.

I giggle and walk out of the Blackbox Theater, happy with how the day turned out.


	8. Afterhours: A Film by Dale Squires

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious**

* * *

As soon as the waffles are served I stuff myself with a large bite to keep from speaking. Nobody does. The silence is near suffocating in the booth, and if we're not eating, we're staring at empty space, thinking back to what just happened.

"This is delicious," André says eventually, and with great timing, too. If he hadn't spoken, we would've lost our minds in the silence.

"Yeah. It is," I murmur with a shake of my head, dropping my fork and gazing out the window.

"I'm getting coffee," Jade states abruptly before standing up and heading for the counter. I watch her stomp away for a quick second before turning back to my quiet companions. I face Cat, who's sitting beside me, as she begins to speak.

"I can't believe we just did that," Cat whispers quietly with a big frown. She lifts both her hands and covers her face with them.

"We didn't know," I reason, trying to convince myself as well as them. "We didn't know he was going to credit us after all. He wasn't supposed to, but he did…"

The raindrops splatter against the window, and underneath the noise a low, silent rumble can be heard.

"I can't believe we just did that," Cat repeats, lowering her hands from her face before taking another bite of her waffle, still upset. Jade sits back beside André, in front of me, a cup of coffee in her hands. Black, obviously, with two sugars.

"Yeah, well, I think we should blame André's cousin, who, apparently, doesn't get hand language when she sees 'em," Jade mutters before taking a sip from her coffee.

"Hey, don't lay it on her, Jade, she was just doing what she was told—"

"Paid to do," Jade coughs.

"—okay, _paid to do_. But still. It's not her fault," says André.

"Yeah, because_ she's _not the one who went up on cam and made a rampage, huh, Harris?" Jade lifts a hand in the air before dropping it quickly, a sign of exclamation.

"Hey, hey, it wasn't my idea—"

"Can we please stop it! What's done is done," I snap, surprising the two of them so much they both jump in their seats.

"But it's his—" Jade tries to point out, but I interrupt her.

"Jade—"

"But it's not me—"

"Hush—"

"But—"

"Jade," I growl, giving her a glare. She snaps her jaws shut at me and turns her attention elsewhere. I take a bite of my waffle, expressing my anger there.

"How did you do that?" Cat suddenly asks, looking at me with wide eyes.

"What?"I question, mouth full.

"Make Jade heel like that," she answers.

"I'm not a _dog_," Jade hisses, causing the redhead to whimper and move closer to me. I wrap my arm around her protectively, and I see fury rise in Jade's eyes, the reason, unknown.

"Well, if you don't want to be a dog, female at that, you should treat others better," I hiss back.

"Who are _you_ to tell me what to do and what I am, Vega? You don't know me. You don't know _anything_ about me." She stands in her seat and heads for the door. André, Cat, and I watch her leave. Before I know it, I'm running after her, my feet having a mind of its own. André and Cat, it seems, have made no move to follow. But really? I don't care about them right now.

At the Parking Lot, I place my hand on Jade's shoulder and she whirls around to face me.

"_What_?" She barks, her face close to mine. Inches, even. I frown.

"Why do you do this, Jade? Push everyone away?" I hold her burning gaze, and I want to look away, but I can't.

"Don't I always, Vega," she growls, eyes narrowed at me.

"I'm serious, Jade!"

"I'm serious, Vega!" She lifts a hand and pushes me, but not so hard that I fall, only hard enough to make me step back. "What's wrong now, Sweet Sally Peaches? Aren't I always this mean? What's so different that you decide take a stand like in some cheesy teenage movie?"

"Jade," I groan. "Honestly? I don't know. I don't know why I did that."

I look away and start pacing, and I expect Jade to leave, but she doesn't. She just watches me walk back and forth, not really going anywhere, not really knowing my destination. Just… walking.

"What are you still doing here?" I ask after a few moments, stopping and glancing at her. She's still watching me. "Why don't you just leave?"

"Why don't I?" She breaks the gaze now, looking down and brushing a lock of hair away from her face. "I don't know either."

And that's when I know she's calmed down, and not the big fireball of angst that she was a while ago. I extend my hand to her.

"Come on, then, Jade. We better get back in before the two of them suspect we skipped out on the bill," I say with a smile.

"Skipping out on the bill. That sounds like a good idea," she grumbles, but takes my hand nonetheless, and I lead her back in the shop, my smile turning into a grin.


	9. Afterhours: The Gorilla Club

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious**

* * *

It hits me when I arrive at the waiting room, where my friends are. I gulp, trying to keep it in, the pain, the rejection, the frustration. They stand up in anticipation, and I gulp again.

"Well?" Beck prompts.

"They said I was the greatest they've seen so far." I try to smile, but I can't hold it for more than a second. "But I didn't get it."

The words, as soon as they leave me, bring another round of emotion. The silence is deafening, and they're looking anywhere but at me.

"You know, this is all Jade's fault," Robbie grumbles accusingly. We all turn to the boy in shock, except Jade, who looks down at the ground. "I mean, if you hadn't suggested she go to the Gorilla Club—"

"Robbie, _stop_," I snap sharply, cutting him off. I ball my fists and stare at empty space. "Don't blame Jade. It's not her fault."

"But—"

"Robbie," André warns.

"No. He's right." I look up, surprised, and find that Jade's gazing at me as she speaks. "It's my fault. I shouldn't have made you go to the Gorilla Club—"

"Jade," I interrupt, wincing as my voice breaks. Tears cloud my vision and I dig my nails into my palms to prevent them from spilling. "It's not your fault, I should've stopped while I was ahead. After the Balls of Pain. I should've just—just—"

It comes much stronger now, more than I can handle, and I know I can't go on anymore. In a hurried rush, I stumble over to the bathroom and lock myself in the handicap stall, farthest from the door. The sobs rock my body, and every breath I take is shuddering and unstable. I bite my tongue, trying to keep quiet, but failing. I bite my lips together, grit my teeth, and more or less bang my forehead purposefully on the wall.

I shouldn't be crying. I know I shouldn't be. It's just rejection. This is showbiz. It happens. _But I had my chance, and I blew it. I blew it. I shouldn't have—_

"Vega," a voice calls out, and despite it being soft and sympathetic, I know it belongs to a specific goth, who is the complete opposite, Jade West. "Vega. Unlock the door."

I do so, and a second later, Jade's in the stall as well, re-locking the latch behind her before facing me. She frowns.

"Vega…" She lifts a hand and brushes the tears away from my eyes, because I, obviously, am unable to. "Listen. I'm sorry—"

"Jade, please don't," I butt in with a sniffle. "Don't say sorry. It's not your fault."

"No, Vega, it is. I just _had_ to antagonize you like that when I shouldn't—"

"_Jade_. It's not your fault. I can't really act with these arms, you know." I grimace at my casts, then turn back to her. My mind reels. Jade came after me, she's the only one who did, and she said she was sorry, even if there's nothing to be sorry about. It eases up the pain in my chest. "Don't sweat it, 'kay?"

"How can you say that? '_Don't sweat it'_. You were crying!" Jade shakes her head.

"What? It's normal to cry when you get rejected. Gets rid of the weight on your chest, you know." I sigh raggedly and stand up. "I'm done now, though."

"Vega, you're so weird," Jade grumbles with a sigh, but she places her hand on my forehead and pats me, as if to take the sting away. "You'll get your chance. You know that."

"I know," I say with a smile.

"Wow. What a mood swing, eh, Vega? You're a wreck one second then a ray of sunshine the next? No matter. I prefer the latter." Jade's face breaks into a grin. "God, I hate it when I make involuntary rhymes. Anyway. You sure you're okay?"

"Yup, captain. I'm sure as sure can be!"

And then Jade leans in and plants a soft kiss on my forehead. I warm blush creeps onto my cheeks and I feel butterflies in my stomach and an inflating balloon in my chest. And I am aware that that sounded weird.

Jade looks at me directly, her eyes, a beautiful mixture of blue and green that can either be as sharp as her scissors or as deep as the deepest trench, they're twinkling with warmth and I can't help but allow my smile to grow wider.

This friendship Jade and I have. It's the best I've ever had, honestly. The most interesting, too. When she's not antagonizing and-slash-or teasing me, she goes out of her way to make me feel better. She makes me feel alive. She makes me feel loved.

Love. Is that what this is? Love?

I shake my head slightly, getting rid of the thought, but not because I find it impossible. In truth, I find it very possible. But now's not the time to think about it just yet. For now, I'll just enjoy what we have.

"Vega, hold out your wrist, or, you know, something like that," says Jade, and I angle my cast-covered arm to her with a snicker. Instead of forming something similar to shackles, she threads our fingers together and leads me out of the bathroom carefully, a light, non-evil smirk on her face as we saunter over to our companions, who are nice enough _not_ to question what happened in there and instead greet us with approving grins and well-meant nods.

This is the life, I guess.


	10. Afterhours: The Worst Couple

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious**

* * *

I grip the slim, glass vase in my hand, the rose inside it already withered and dead. With a wave of cold fury it smashes in my hands, several shards biting deep into my palm satisfyingly, and I let my warm blood stain my porcelain-white skin. Another object catches my eye, my black computer chair, and my boot hits it so hard it skids to the other side of the room, and then topples over.

My heart is being torn to bits by an invisible force, and I'm trying my best not to claw at it and rip it out of myself just so that it would stop. Ripping it out would be a lot less painful.

I turn to my bedside table and pull open the drawer. Tears cloud my gaze as I stare down at stacks of paper, letter from Beck that both attract me and disgust me, disgust me because they're sappy and cheesy, attract me because my boyfriend isn't afraid to show his sappiness and cheesiness.

My _ex-_boyfriend.

I tear the drawer out, head over to the den and shove the letters into the burning fireplace. I take my wallet out of the pocket of my jeans, my hands are shaking wildly now, and open it, staring down at the picture of the person I started loving two years ago, the person who insisted on having me when I rejected him over and over again.

I remember that now. Two years ago, when I came to Hollywood Arts. I was just as disturbing and cold back then. I was young, my hair was still straight and brown, and I had no friend, nor did I care. I was walking through the hallways, no familiar face in sight, and I saw him, surrounded by girls, and instantly I was revolted. Apparently, he saw me too, because he came over and introduced himself.

Beck Oliver.

The girls kept on touching his hair, and he didn't shoo them off. He was one of those boys, the ones with egos rivaling mine, the ones who thought they could get any girl they wanted.

I poured the steaming cup of coffee I had on his hand then left.

I thought that would scare him away, but it didn't. He was persistent. He tailed me like a dog, his cheerleader groupies tailed him like fleas. I did everything I can to push him away. I showed my favoritism for the disturbing, I brought large scissors to school and constantly got detention because of it, but I was sent to detention so much that they got tired of punishing me and left me alone, I shouted at him, stepped on him, shoved him away, humiliated him in front of everybody.

But he still kept following me.

And when, one night, I asked him why, he said that he knew he was in love with me from the first day he saw me. I punched him in the jaw, but that didn't stir him. I flipped him off and told him that he was a superficial jerk, like all men. Then he knelt down and pleaded. This superficial jerk knelt down and pleaded, told me that he really did love me, but for reasons that are far from superficial.

He said he loved the way I fought back. He said he loved the way I stood up for myself and the people I had come to know as my friends, a songwriter named André Harris, a weird kid named Robbie Shapiro and his annoying puppet Rex Powers, and a ditzy naïve girl named Cat Valentine. He said I was smart, witty, quick-thinking and sly, and he loved it. He said he loved that I had my own opinions of everything. He said he loved that I'm not afraid of what I like or don't like. He said he loved _me_.

We were both crying then, young hearts are so fragile. He was crying because he wanted me to give him a chance, I was crying because it was the first time somebody had ever told me they liked—no, _loved_ me for _me_.

And so I did. I gave him a chance, and I realized that I loved him too, and that I pushed him away because I was afraid to love him, afraid that he would just hurt me, but in the end _I_ was the one who hurt _him_. We became a couple, and for a long time I knew my emotions were real and genuine. They were, but they started to change when a specific half-Latina girl showed up in her sister's place at the Showcase.

We started to fight a lot more, sometimes over the littlest of things. Don't get me wrong, I still loved him, but not in the same way anymore. My love for him settled at '_brotherly-love_' and not '_lover-love_'. And I was in denial, and blamed it all on Tori Vega, who was the cause of all this, because she made me realize that what I had with Beck wasn't what I really needed.

I bashed her, I flamed her, I swore to all things holy that I hated her. But I didn't. In fact, it was quite the opposite.

And Beck was caught in the middle of it. He was confused, hurt, and it was all because of me. Because he believed I was the one he was looking for, yet I was convinced that _he_ wasn't what _I_ was looking for. But still I held on to him, hoping that I could _make_ him that, but I couldn't. He's not the one, _she_ is. And it sucks like chiz.

I stare down at the picture of him, at his innocent face and his caring smile and his warm eyes, and I throw it into the fireplace as well, the flames destroying it quickly.

I fall to my knees and sob into my bloody hands both still stinging from all the fragile items I broke.

He wasn't the one I was looking for. But still it hurts so much.

I strangled cry escapes my lips and I bang my fists against the hardwood floor, waves of pain rocking my body.

I hear a knock on the door and I bite my mouth shut, my breath sharp, fast, and uncontrollable. My parents can't be home yet. They aren't due home 'til the end of the week.

"Jade?"

I let out another loud sob as I hear the voice, melodic and filled with worry. I instantly run for the door and open it, throwing myself into the arms of the slender girl. She's the only one who came for me. No Beck, no André, no Robbie, no Cat, just her.

"Oh my God, Jade, what happened?" Her arms wrap around me in a warm embrace and I pull her inside without breaking the hug, using my foot to kick the door closed. Instantly we drop to a sitting position and stay like that for what seems like eras. Her touch comforts me in ways only she can, as I realized when I broke up with Beck months ago. She strokes my back and kisses the crown of my head and croons into my ear, telling me that she's here, that she won't leave me. And I know she won't.

When I finally calm down, we head for the kitchen, leads me to sit on the tall bar stool and she gives me a glass of water, which I down eagerly. She finds the First Aid kit and removes all of the glass shards still stuck in my hands before cleaning them, putting on some ointment, then dressing them, and all the while I tell her everything, except, of course, the _her_ part. I tell her how my feelings for Beck started to change, that I realized he was more of a brother to me than a lover, but I didn't tell her that she caused it. Not today, at least.

When I'm done my voice is hoarse and raspy, and she gives me another glass of water, which I finish in more or less three long takes. She puts her scarf underneath the faucet, wets it, and begins to clean my face from the dry blood and the eyeliner. I don't protest. She holds my face in one hand, wipes it with the scarf with the other, and when she's done she gazes at me softly, her chocolate-brown eyes filled with sympathy, understanding, warmth, care—everything I've grown to love about her. Then she kisses me on my forehead, a gesture that sends warmth coursing through my body, making my skin tingle with goose bumps and my heart swell with emotion.

She gives my hand a reassuring squeeze before leading me to my bedroom for clean-up duty.

* * *

It's half-an-hour to midnight, and my room is next to normal. All the broken glass is gone, all traces of blood wiped, it's like nothing had happened, but of course, something did, and the lack of items proves it. The withered roses Beck had given to me all the years, the picture frames of he and I, his letters, his gifts. All that remains is the ring still tied around my neck. I was about to get rid of it when Vega told me not to. I obliged.

Now we are both on my bed, my head on her shoulder, her arm wrapped around mine, our fingers intertwined, our legs tangled, and we share our warmth.

"Jade?" The girl asks.

"Hmm?" I snuggle closer into the crook of her neck, breathing in her scent, a mix of vanilla and lavender, I think, and let out a sigh. Vega and I interacting, keeping each other close, in each other's arms for warmth and comfort and companionship, it has happened more than once, like in Beck's RV when Vega was tired from swimming and playing with the others, in the Janitor's Closet after I tried to ruin her Prome and almost got raped by Doug the Diaper Guy, when she, Cat, and I had a sleep-over after our trip to San Diego… It's always like this. Only in her arms do I find comfort and safety. Only in her arms.

"Why do we always end up like this?" Wow, way to be a mind-reader, Vega.

"I guess you're the only one who's really been there for me," I admit with a shrug, my voice still pretty rough from all the crying. "Thanks for that."

I feel her chuckle and her hug tightens. "You know I'll always be here for you."

I place a kiss on the crook of her neck. "I know."

I take a deep breath and find myself glancing at the clock.

"I think I should drive you home," I murmur. "It's nearly midnight, and the streets aren't safe—"

"Nonsense. I'm staying for the night. I already told my parents." She presses her lips into my hair. "Besides, I know that yours won't be home until the end of the week, and I don't think it's good for you to be alone for now."

Normally that sort of statement would be offensive, that I can't handle being alone, but through Vega's lips it's comforting, and I know it's true.

"Thanks for staying," I whisper.

"Go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up. I promise." And I don't doubt that one bit. Vega reaches over to turn off the lamp, plunging us into the soft darkness, before cuddling me even closer to her. I smile when I feel she placed one last kiss on my forehead, and I place my own on her shoulder. Vega's chest rises and falls with every breath, and I match her breathing, her scent, her warmth and the steady beat of her heart lulling me to sleep.

* * *

**Whew! And done! Something a little bit more emotional, and a sneak peak of the next chapter to come out, Survival of the Hottest. Honestly, I think this is one of the nicest chapters I've ever done. Writing this was heaven, really. :) I hope you guys like this as much as I do!  
**


	11. Afterhours: Crazy Ponnie

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious**

* * *

Jade's eyes watch me wearily as I pace in her kitchen, my hands hidden snugly in my pockets and my boots making a gentle, rhythmic tapping sound on the wooden floorboards.

"Beck, why the chiz did you even come here if you're not gonna talk? Just spit it out and leave." Jade spits my name out forcefully and I stop in front of her. She sits on the bar stool, arms crossed and a scowl on her lips. If she still has her eyebrows, I'm sure they would be drawn together in upset confusion, but really, even without them she is a thing of beauty.

"Beck, I don't have time for you," she growls. She pulls out a pair of scissors from her back pocket, takes a daisy from the vase on the countertop and begins cutting it. "Hello? Earth to Oliver. Speak up already!"

I gaze at the scissors in her porcelain hands. The handles are a pale shade of lavender, and I know it's new, given to her, probably, because I've never seen it before. And I've seen _all_ of Jade's scissors. Well, except this one.

She seems to notice me, because she waves the scissors in the air, says "Tori gave it to me last Christmas", then goes back to scissoring the flower.

I run a hand awkwardly through my hair. Even though it's _me_ who came to her house, I wait for _her_ to speak first. And she does, eventually.

"I know that you tried to kiss Vega," she states rather nonchalantly, like it's the most normal thing in the world, and I have to admit, it brings a stab of pain.

"How?" No point lying to her. I wasn't even planning to.

"Ditzy ol' Cat left her video chat open. You complete the picture." She places the scissors on the island, letting the remains of the plant fall all over the floor. How can she feel so… _indifferent?_

"You saw that, huh?"

"Duh," she grumbles.

"Do you still love me, Jade?" I ask abruptly, and she finally looks me straight in the eye. Her gaze is warm and truthful, surprisingly far from the glare I had been expecting. The side of her lips quirk up in a sad smirk.

"Of course I do. '_Who said I stopped._' Remember that, Beck?" She blinks at me.

"But you won't get back together with me?" _She won't_.

"I won't." Knew it. "After what you did? No way in chiz."

"But that's not the real reason, is it?"

She grimaces at me. "I don't love you the same way I did before. I'm sorry."

"How can you say that so openly?" I ball my fists.

"How can you _try_ to make a move on Tori so openly?" Her voice rises a notch, and only now do I realize that she's been trying to keep on a cold façade when in fact she's just as shaken up inside as I am. The way she's just sitting on the chair, the way her arms as crossed in front of her, a sign that she's no longer that comfortable with me, the way her ankles are locked around the legs of the bar stool.

"It never would've worked out anyway," I mutter as I lean against the island.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious," she grumbles.

Silence.

"Where are we even going with this?" She asks coldly.

"You tell me."

"You're the one who came into my house!"

Silence again.

"We fight too often," I admit.

"Duh."

I frown at her.

"You're normally not this snappy, you know." I try to brush a lock of hair away from her face, but she pulls away, as if I have a disease and she doesn't want to be infected. "You're trying to be tough, but your eyes are going all soft."

"Shut up."

"No, I won't. I'm tired of beating around the bush—"

"Wow, way to be literary, Oliver," she grumbles, but I continue.

"Jade, what's going on with you?" I shake my head. "I know you're mad, but you're acting way off today. Besides, you're not telling the whole truth."

"I'm not?" She arcs a pierced eyebrow at me.

"You're not." I let out an exasperated sigh. "Come on, tell me."

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because we've been together for more than two years, and you said you still love me, and I still love you too," I reason.

"Liar."

"I tried to kiss Tori because I thought it would help me get over you. Then I realized I can't." I gaze at her miserably. "I can't do it to Tori, I can't do it to you, I just can't. I love you, Jade, even if we can't be together anymore."

"You should go," she hisses.

"Jade?"

"Leave me the fudge alone, Beck. You've brought nothing but pain today, and I'm not gonna get back with you, not today, not ever!" And just like that, her walls tumble down. Tears cascade down her flushed cheeks but she doesn't even attempt to wipe them. "Do you have any idea how painful it was when you didn't walk through that door? Even more so when I found out that you were gonna, then you stopped, then—"

She lets out a growl and slams her hand against the island's marble surface.

"Jade, I—"

"I'M NOT DONE SPEAKING YET!" She yells furiously, making me flinch. "And what happened after that, huh? You know who came? I bet you know who came, or rather, who _didn't_! I realized then that things changed. That things haven't been the same for months now. But still, when I saw you trying to get your lips on Vega, it hurt so damn much! You don't _know_ how much that tore me apart!"

"You like her," I breath out, the realization spearing me right through the chest.

"You stupid, incon—_what?_"

"You like her, Jade, and you know it. Don't even try to deny it." I rub my chin and gaze up at the ceiling. "That's why ever since she came, you've been more uncomfortable with me. You like her."

"Don't be stupid, Beck—"

"You like her, Jade!" I place my hands on her shoulders and look her in the eye. "You like her."

She lifts a hand, and I feel a searing pain on my left cheek. She had slapped me, but that didn't waver me. I exhale loudly.

"Shut up," she murmurs.

"I understand, though. Really, I do. No hard feelings, I promise. I just have to hear it from you, Jade."

"Leave," she snarls. "NOW."

And I know I won't be able to get anything else from her, not yet, anyway. She'll come around and admit it. It's surprising how okay I am with the thought of it, her and Vega. I don't know why, but suddenly my agony decreases a little bit.

She grips the sleeve of my jacket and drags me to the door.

"Out," she snaps.

I place my hand gingerly on the knob of the door. I give her one last look. "I'll still be here for you, you know—"

"Enough with your cheesy chiz and get out," she barks, and I shake my head and open the door, only to find myself barely managing to stop colliding with Tori and her sister. Within a second, both girls collapse onto the lawn, and before I can crouch down to help them, Jade's already beside Tori, wrapping her arms around the half-Latina's and pulling her closer.

* * *

I place the First Aid Kit on the coffee table and sit back with a loud sigh, gazing at Vega's unconscious face with a frown. Both her and her sister's wounds are done being disinfected and dressed, but neither had woken up.

"They must've been walking for hours," Beck comments. "I wonder what happened."

I shrug quietly, placing the back of my palm against Vega's forehead, then the other Vega's.

"They're both feverish," I report, glancing at Beck, who's standing behind the occupied couch.

"We should wait 'til they both wake up so we can give them a quick meal, then some medicine, since they can't take pills with empty stomachs."

"I know that," I grumble, turning back to Vega. I trace the side of her face with my finger and sigh. From the corner of my vision, I see Beck head for the kitchen, and I say nothing, focusing on how peaceful Vega looks. I move closer and match every breath she takes with my own. Pretty soon, my mouth is just inches from hers, and I don't know how it got there.

One thing's for sure, though. It's not lust. I don't feel even an ounce of it. Sure, Vega's very beautiful, and if I had been a boy I'd be drooling at her feet—well, to be honest, even without being a boy I'd be head over heels, but right now, lust isn't what I feel.

My heart is fluttering in my chest, the rhythm quick but even, and heat rises to my cheeks.

I want to kiss her, but for an entirely different reason. It's pretty hard to explain, but it's _not_ because I want to feel her lips against mine. That's just a bonus. The real reason is because Vega's been there for me, she's always been there for me, and I want to show her that I care for her just as much, because if I try to put it into words, I'll only mess it up.

My heart begins to twist.

No, I can't do it. I can't take advantage of her, even if my intentions aren't impure.

So I settle with placing a soft kiss on her forehead, something I've done many times before, something she's also done to me many times before, like after the Platinum Music Awards, when I drove her home and she was so happy she couldn't help but doing it before giving me a hug and sauntering across the lawn and disappearing behind their front door.

"Jade?"

Her voice takes me by surprise that I wince, but I don't pull away.

"Vega?"

"Did I interrupt anything between you and Beck?" She asks shakily, and I let out a quiet chuckle.

"No, Vega, you didn't. We were just settling things between us. It wasn't really going that well." I bring a hand up and lace my fingers with hers.

"So, I'm guessing it's permanent, then?" I nod. "Because of me?"

"Indirectly," I murmur.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." I press my forehead against hers, glad that she isn't pulling away. "What happened, anyway? Why are you and your sister all cut up and tired?"

"Well, you remember _Puh_-onnie, the _Puh-_runette? She was driving the patrol car that was supposed to take us home, so I pulled me and my sister out of the speeding vehicle and walked. The heat was awful, so we decided to stop by here. We didn't really want to interrupt, or faint." She captures her lower lip between her teeth. "Yep. We really didn't want to faint."

"Yeah. Anyway, I'm glad you're safe, Vega. You and your sister." I tap her nose. "Though, between you and me, I'd have preferred you left her in that patrol car."

"There you go again, Jade. Saying something nice, then opposing it." She stifles a giggle, then she turns serious. "So, where's Beck?"

"In the kitchen, making food for the two of you." I snicker. "He's much a better cook than I am."

"You said things weren't going that well?" She questions, worry clouding her chocolate-brown eyes.

"Yeah, well, things are unresolved." I stand and pull her up with me.

"Hey, you two. Lunch is ready," Beck says, and he smiles as if nothing has ever happened. As I bring Tori to the kitchen and pass him, he places a comforting hand on my shoulder and whispers in my ear. "I promise you. I'll be here for you."

That's gotta be the cheesiest thing I've ever heard from him. But maybe I _can_ still trust him. Maybe. But I can't be too sure. He did, after all, try to kiss Vega. And whenever I think about it, it ticks me off in more ways than one

* * *

**I seriously don't like how this one turned out. Sorry. There's just a lot going on in my mind. And I already have classes again, and being fifteen and a sophomore in college isn't really an easy task, so... Again, I'm sorry for this very suck-ish update. I might scrap this soon and re-type a new one. Again, I'm so sorry. Chiz. :"(((**


	12. Afterhours: The Worst Couple Part Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious**

* * *

The first thing I wake up to is a slender body cuddled against mine, and for a second I nearly jump out of bed in surprise, maybe grab the pair of scissors I always keep on my bedside table, but as soon as I see a mass of wavy brown hair and tan skin and high cheekbones and chocolate-colored eyes, I relax my stiff muscles and let out a sigh. The girl beside me closes the book on her lap and tilts her head.

"A little jumpy, Jade?" She flashes me a warm smile, and I try to hold back my own. The dim light of the lamp casts a warm glow on her soft features.

"I'm not really used to—well, that's not exactly true, I used to wake up beside Beck sometimes and—" It comes crashing down on me like a million-storey building and my breath catches in my throat. "Yesterday, we—" Dare I say it? "We broke up?"

Vega's smile drops and she breaks the gaze, a hand reaching to rub the back of her neck like she usually does when she doesn't know what to say.

"We—" I couldn't bear to finish the sentence because the anguish comes, drowning out any sensible thought in my head and the tears flow again. Vega instantly captures me in her arms, allowing me to cry in her embrace, my tears staining the shirt she's wearing, her hands stroking my back like she always does when I break down in her presence.

"Sshh, Jade," she whispers, her face buried in my hair as she hugs me closer to her. "It's okay, I'm here, Tori's here for you."

And she's not lying. She's the only one who came to my rescue yesterday, when I left, and went on a rampage that resulted to my now-bandaged-and-still-stinging palms. _She's the only one who came._

The pain lessens after several moments, but it doesn't disappear completely. It just becomes a little bit more bearable. Vega wipes my cheeks with her fingers, and only then do I notice that she was crying too.

"Vega, I—" I look down with a frown. I want to say something, I _know_ there's something I need to say, but I just can't grasp the words. "Vega—"

"It's okay, Jade. You don't have to say anything," she murmurs kindly. She threads her fingers with mine and brings our linked hands to her lips to kiss the back of my palm.

"Thanks," I say. I take a deep, shuddering breath, and feel that my throat is parched. "Could you—"

"Get you some water? Sure. Hold on a sec." She stands up, and almost immediately I miss the warmth of her body, the feeling of her being so close to me, giving me the strength I need to _not_ break down. The space between us is nearly choking, and even more so when she walks to the door.

"Vega, wait." I glance miserably at the clock, 2:48 AM flashing in blood-red against the black background. "I'm coming with you."

Before she could protest that I stay in bed, I'm already halfway across the room. I stop and glance at her, unsure. She gives me a reassuring smile, and I take her hand, and we walk down to the kitchen. I tail her as she goes to get a glass and fill it with lukewarm water, which I finish in two seconds flat.

My tummy growls, and I see Vega holding back a giggle.

"Don't," I warn. "Don't comment on it. I haven't eaten since—since—"

I cringe, and she pats my head. "Let me fix you a meal."

Moments later, a plate filled with pancakes, bacon, and eggs are laid in front of me, and I eat eagerly while she watches; only having a single pancake for herself. When I try to offer some more to her, she shakes her head, refusing, telling me to fill up because I need to eat. I don't complain.

When I'm full, and she's—well, I don't know, really. Vega's quite skinny, but she must be used to eating few. Oh well, whatever. We sink down on my couch, her arms wrapped around me protectively, like if she lets go I would be captured and tortured by the shadows, and that's exactly what I would feel if she does. We watch a re-run of Friends, but all I see are empty voices and moving figures on the flat screen, the show not really making its way to my mind.

Occasionally I would cry again, the grief coming unexpectedly, but Vega's always there, hugging me, reassuring me that she's there, that she'll always be there, and that's enough for me to feel alright.

Vega's one of the very few people who've seen me cry and be so vulnerable. Actually, just one of two. Just her and—and—

I cringe mentally.

Just her and Beck. _Beck_.

It's always been her and Beck. It's only the two of them who are able to really help me, one or the other. Nobody else has seen me cry, _really_ cry, just them. They're the only ones who I accept hugs from, who I allow to help me when I'm broken.

Cat's sweet, but I can't open up to her, partly because she wouldn't really understand, partly because it doesn't feel right, I don't feel reassured or safe, far from the way I feel with either Beck or Vega. Robbie's completely out of the question. André's just not that precious to me in any way. He's just a friend, someone in my exclusive group of pals—I choke at the word—not really the kind I would ever go to if I needed something.

And I've noticed something else.

I've gone through many things with Beck, but there are times when I choose Vega over her, when I go to her instead of him, because I know she can help me better. Beck and I have been through a whole darn lot, but I've shared so much more secrets and emotions with Vega. Whereas Beck has seen me crying, Vega has seen me completely and utterly _broken_. There are a lot of things I told Vega that I probably would never _ever_ tell Beck.

Is that wrong?

I feel Vega's breathing deepen, and I look up to see that she's deeply asleep. I remember when I woke up. She must've stayed awake. For me.

I smile sadly. I press my lips to the crook of her neck before prying the remote from her fingers, turning the TV off, and snuggling closer into her arms, smelling her scent and matching her breathing, letting two thoughts linger in my mind before I fall asleep.

One, Vega and I have shared similar moments countless times before, sleeping peacefully in each other's arms.

Two, there's Vega is more important to me than Beck, or anybody else, would ever be.

Not that I'm gonna admit that to her. Yet.

* * *

**Decided to add a part two, and maybe I'll put a part three, too, because I want to really elaborate on Jade's broken emotions, and how she realizes that Tori's the closest friend she's ever had, that Tori's more important to her than her own family, that Tori's probably her _only_ family. And all that leads up to The Idea Of Love Is. So, yeah, my two fanfics are connected, and I'm working on that. Now, I have to go to school. So, I hope you guys like this. Bye~eeee! :)**


	13. Afterhours: Survival of the Hottest

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious**

* * *

I watch as Jade heads for the shore, her pale skin near glistening under the sun's rays and her hips slightly swaying left and right. She had gathered her hair in a simple ponytail and I can't help myself from staring. Jade quickly settles down underneath the shade of a large blue umbrella, obviously having no plans of going in the water just yet. The sight of her just lounging there, wearing nothing but black and showing much skin, focusing her attention on her book, Jade's like a goddess. Or something even more amazing than that.

"Quite a sight, right, Tori?" I turn around and, upon seeing that it's Beck, instantly go on the defensive.

"What are you talking about?" Chiz, why does my voice sound so shrill?

"It's hard _not_ to ogle her." He gives me an understanding smile.

"I wasn't ogling Jade—" I _so_ was."—Why are you even—"

"Tori," he interrupts, patting my head. "You were ogling her."

"I know," I admit with a pout. "Something's wrong with me."

"No, there's nothing wrong with you. Now turn that frown upside-down. We're at the beach to have fun. Plus, your sister's gone. That's a bonus."

"Yeah, I remember her saying '_I'll never hang out in this stupid RV again_' but I know that's a total lie." I shrug. "Why can't she have friends of her own? Oh right. Everyone avoids her like the plague and we're the only ones strong enough to tolerate her. Ish."

"It's a wonder you've survived living with her for so long. Now, we have to go. Cat probably wants another chicken fight and we both know what's gonna happen if she doesn't get it." He nods at Cat and André's direction before heading over to them. A second passes, and suddenly my eyebrows thread together in confusion.

What the chiz just happened?

Did I just admit to Beck, to _Beck_, that I was ogling his girlfriend, and he acted perfectly _okay_ with it?

I rub my eyes, chew the inside of my cheek, take a deep breath, only to have it hitch in my throat when I see Jade looking at me from the top of her sunglasses with a smile playing on her lips. A _smile. _An _actual_ smile, something far from the sadistic smirks that I usually get. Jade cocks her head to one side, almost inviting me to come over, but then I'm swept off my feet, _literally_, mind you, and I thrash and flail around as André carries me into the water.

"André, let me down!" I don't know why I do it, but suddenly my gaze lingers back to where Jade is, who's attention is now focused on her black book.

"Well, we wanted to play but you were too busy standing there like a statue," André laughs before setting me on my feet beside Cat. The water reaches up to my chest and I let out a sigh that's nearly shuddering, but no one notices.

"Ooh! One time, my brother and I were at the mall, and all of a sudden my brother just stopped and stared at the ceiling and I looked up to see what it was, but there was nothing there! I tried catching his attention, I even pinched his cheek, but he wouldn't stop staring up and everybody could see up his nostrils. Then this policeman came and asked him to leave. I had to watch a movie alone." Cat inhales quickly before flashing us a smile, like she's expecting us to get the joke, she probably is, and all we do is stare at her in awe. "What?"

I clamp my jaws shut, teeth narrowly missing my tongue, and I shake my head.

"Well? The game?" Robbie prompts, and suddenly André has me on his shoulders, and Beck's swinging Cat up on his, and Robbie's left out to watch us as I try to shove Cat back down into the water.

* * *

Pain spikes through my whole body as I plop down carelessly beside Jade, one arm strewn across the lounge chair's arm and the other placed languidly on my stomach. I let out a weak groan, and the Goth looks at me, pierced eyebrow arced, a silent question. I half expect her to move away, to show her distaste for me, but she doesn't.

"Something wrong, Vega?" She dog-ears her book and grips it tightly with one hand.

"My whole body hurts." I try to fling my arm in the air, an exclamation, something I seem to do often, and I wince. "Case and point. I'm a walking bruise!"

Jade lets out a breathy chuckle. "Poor Vega."

"What about you. You haven't gone into the water since you came."

Jade clasps her black bag and shoves her book in it. "Nah. I'm good."

"So, you came with us because—?"

"One, it's a whole lot cooler her, two, Beck's here, and three—Well. Let's just say I have my reasons, shall we? Or do I have to explain myself just to sate your undying curiosity?" Her snarky reply catches me a little bit off-guard, and I flinch, but other than that she seems to be light-hearted at the moment, or else she would've smacked me with her bag the second I lied down beside her.

"Suit yourself." I close my eyes and try to relax a bit.

"Vega?"

"Yeah?" I blink up at her.

"I'm going back to the RV. You coming?" She gets up on her feet and shoulders her bag.

"You're serious about not swimming?" Her silence is answer enough. I glance at the beach, at our friends playing volleyball, and nod. "Sure. Looks like I'm no longer needed here."

I get up and we head for the Silver Streak, Jade closing the door behind us so that the air coming from the AC wouldn't go out, it's cranked up so high that I feel the cold get to me in seconds. I exhale and sprawl down on Beck's bed, pulling the thick blanket over my body.

"Aren't you a little sensitive to the cold today, Vega?" I watch as she drops her bag near the door and chucks her sunglass into it carelessly. "One minute you're complaining about the heat and the next you're practically shivering."

"Jade, I'm not in the mood for this. I'm tired, my body's aching, and suddenly I feel the urge to sleep because the day's been so tiring," I grumble through gritted teeth.

"You big baby," she mocks, but then she settles down beside me, her arms wrapping around my shoulders to pull me close. Without really thinking, I snuggle closer to her body, my own reacting in more ways than once, my lungs starting to malfunction, my heart starting to beat unevenly, my skin rising with goosebumps that _aren't_ caused by the AC. "You owe me, Vega."

"Okay." That's the last thing on my mind, of course. I smile as Jade's hands play with a lock of my hair, and I press my head against the crook of her neck, breathing in her scent, a mix of the sweat, sun, sunblock, but mostly something similar to mint, but much more fresh, and I inhale it eagerly, knowing that it isn't perfume or cologne or bodywash, that it's all _hers_. I watch as her chest rises in a deep breath, then suddenly her beautiful voice fills my ears, each word she's singing striking every string in my heart in more ways than one.

"_You got a fast car  
And I want a ticket to go anywhere  
Maybe we make a deal  
Maybe together we can get somewhere  
Anyplace is better  
Starting from zero got nothing to lose  
Maybe we'll make something  
But me myself I got nothing to prove_

_You got a fast car_  
_And I got a plan to get us out of here_  
_I been working at the convenience store_  
_Managed to save just a little bit of money_  
_We won't have to drive too far_  
_Just 'cross the border and into the city_  
_You and I can both get jobs_  
_And finally see what it means to be living_

_You see my old man's got a problem_  
_He live with the bottle that's the way it is_  
_He says his body's too old for working_  
_I say his body's too young to look like his_  
_My mama went off and left him_  
_She wanted more from life than he could give_  
_I said somebody's got to take care of him_  
_So I quit school and that's what I did_

_You got a fast car_  
_But is it fast enough so we can fly away_  
_We gotta make a decision_  
_We leave tonight or live and die this way_

_I remember we were driving driving in your car_  
_The speed so fast I felt like I was drunk_  
_City lights lay out before us_  
_And your arm felt nice wrapped 'round my shoulder_  
_And I had a feeling that I belonged_  
_And I had a feeling I could be someone, be someone, be someone_

_You got a fast car_  
_And we go cruising to entertain ourselves_  
_You still ain't got a job_  
_And I work in a market as a checkout girl_  
_I know things will get better_  
_You'll find work and I'll get promoted_  
_We'll move out of the shelter_  
_Buy a big house and live in the suburbs_

_You got a fast car_  
_But is it fast enough so you can fly away_  
_You gotta make a decision_  
_You leave tonight or live and die this way_." Jade finishes with a slow, steady hum, like a soft exclamation point that slams straight into my chest, sending my pulse racing. I look up at her in awe, and I'm captured by her intense gaze, eyes more blue than green this time.

"That… Wonderful," was all I could force out of me because my body had betrayed my brain and refuses to do what it's told, instead shutting down completely. Jade's song is still in my head, in my chest, flowing through my veins, overwhelming every single coherent thought that crosses my mind. "Jade…"

Her chest rumbles with something akin to a chuckle, and her lips part with a grin.

"Thanks, I guess. Now go to sleep, Vega, before I change my mind and leave you freezing."

And I do, my last waking thought being the way Jade's embrace had grown tighter, like she's afraid to let me go.

I don't want her to let me go.


	14. Tori Gets Stuck

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious**

* * *

I grit my teeth as I stop the car directly in front of the Vega household. I can feel anger dancing in the depths of my stomach, bubbling like a witch's brew or something.

"Get out, Vega," I breathe out quietly, not even daring to face the girl sitting beside me. I wait for her to leave. She doesn't even talk. "Well? Are you stepping out of my car or not? Vega—"

I glance over to her, only to see that she's more or less sound asleep, her temple pressed to the window. I furrow my brows together and poke her on the arm. Nothing.

"Vega? Hey, Vega, wake up, will you?" I lean closer to her, my hand wrapping around her shoulder and shaking her carefully. When she still doesn't move, I shake her harder. Panic starts to rise up my throat, my eyes growing wide with each shake that she doesn't respond to. "Vega!"

I put my other hand on her other shoulder and shake with as much force as I can, all the while feeling my anxiety building up more and more until it's choking me.

"Hey! Vega! Shit, this can't be happening. Vega!"

"Hmm?" This simple moan sends me forward, my arms wrapping around her slim body and pulling her to me.

"God, Vega! You scared the hell out of me," I hiss, my fear slowly dying down.

"Is it safe to mix the words '_God_' and '_hell_' in the same dialogue?" Vega's body shakes slightly as she chuckles, but her current weakness is quite evident.

"You mixed them in the same sentence, so that's worse." I sigh loudly as I try to calm my speeding heartbeat. Okay. That was a pathetic adjective to use. "You're the worst, you know that? Did you know how worried I was, Vega? You weren't moving!"

"You were worried about me?"

I freeze, and after a few seconds, I pull away, avoiding her gaze completely by staring down at my lap.

"Well, yeah. I thought you—well. You weren't responding and I was shaking you so hard." My hands clasp together and I bite my lower lip. "I shouldn't have tried to sabotage you and purposely misplaced the blood bag."

Vega suddenly breaks into laughter and I shoot her a death glare.

"Why the hell are you laughing, Vega? You think it's funny that I was worried sick about—"

"No, that's not it," Vega says. She flashes me a large, cheesy grin. "It's just that I _knew_—well, not really, but I had a feeling you were the one who misplaced my blood. Where is it anyway? Did you hide it or something?"

It's my turn to chuckle.

"No. I placed it at some moving cart or something." Vega and I exhale at the same time. "So. Vega. How are you feeling? You were quite loopy a while ago, considering your out-of-tune singing and that falling-to-the-ground bit."

"Well, I'm not acting like I'm drunk anymore if that's what you mean," Vega answers. "Though I still feel pretty weird, like my body weighs a ton."

"Trust me, Vega, you're light as a feather."

"And you would know how?" She cocks an eyebrow at me.

"Someone _had_ to drag you to my car, you know."

"You _dragged_ me to your car?" The sparkle in her eyes tell me that she doesn't exactly believe it. That I dragged her to my car.

I shrug. "Half and half."

"Half of what?"

"What?"

"What?"

I roll my eyes. "Never mind." I glance back at my threaded fingers and frown. "Are you mad?"

"Mad about what?"

I whip my head around to face her incredulously. "Are you freaking serious, Vega? I just sabotaged your performance! Made a complete and total fool of you in front of everyone! Not to mention losing three pints of blood in one day is completely unhealthy."

"I'm not."

"Ah, so you are—_what_?"

"I'm not mad, Jade."

"Why not?" My breath hitches in my throat when she lifts her hand, slightly shaking, and pressed her cold palm against my cheek.

"Because I'm not. How many more times do I have to prove that, Jade?" She blinks.

I shake my head carefully so that her hand remains pressed against me. "You're weird, Vega."

"Are you not?"

"Touché." The side of my lips quirk up in a smirk. "Well. Go on, Vega. Your parents are probably expecting you. Or do you need help with walking, because I can totally walk you over—"

"No, no. I can walk on my own. I lost three pints of blood, not both my feet." She lets out another airy laugh before moving closer to me and hugging me. I bury my face into her brown hair. "I've been wondering, though. How come _you're_ the one to drive me home? Not that I'm complaining or anything."

"Sikowitz." That one word, that one person, is obviously answer enough for both of us, because we both break out into fits of laughter. "Whatever. Now go, Vega."

"You never said you were sorry." She pouts, and I know she's teasing.

"Do I have to."

"Yes." She smiles. "No. Not really. Good night, Jade."

She pushed the car door open and steps out, but just as her foot touches the pavement, I wrap my arms around her in a backward hug.

"I'm sorry, Vega," I murmur before pressing my lips to her cheek and carefully pushing her to her feet, closing the passenger door as soon as she's out and driving away as fast as I can. I see her touching her cheek with a dazed smile on her face through the rearview mirror before I disappear around the corner.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay. Haven't updated in a little while. I'm thinking of discontinuing my first story, but I don't really want to. Gosh, I'm so conflicted. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this. Random fluff is always good. Chow!**


	15. Tori and Jade's Playdate

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious**

**;**

"Wrist, Vega," Jade whispers into my ear as we stumble through the hallways. I slow down a little bit to pull off my fake mustache and wig, my hair instantly falling down from the clips that held it up.

"Uh, Jade, I know where the janitor's closet is," I murmur back, knowing that if I speak a little bit too loud, the two creeps will find out where we are and… well, that's what we've been avoiding, so. Okay, normally I'm not this mean, but those guys are _seriously_ getting on my nerves and I just want them to lay off, and I'm ready to do absolutely _anything_. _Whoa, is this what Jade feels when she's annoyed?_

"Who said we're going to the janitor's closet?" I glance at Jade, brows drawn together. "Just give me your wrist already, Vega!"

I roll my eyes and extend my hand, her fingers instantly forming shackles around my wrist before dragging me even faster through the building. We turn left, right, climb up the main flight of stairs, and take a turn into one of the many hallways on the second floor.

I hear footsteps coming from some distance behind us and I panic. They're probably far enough away that they can't see where we're going, but if we stop for even a moment they'd be able to catch up.

You might think we're overreacting or something, running away from two boys like they're serial killers, but they might as well be! Did you see what happened in Nozu? They went all touchy-feely and couldn't—well—_take a hint_.

"Here, Vega," Jade hisses silently. She yanks my arm and we shuffle into a dark room. I spread my arms out a little bit and quickly notice that this is roughly the same size as the janitor's closet downstairs. My fingers graze something furry and a yelp builds up in my throat. Jade seems to notice me because suddenly her palm is pressed against mine, fingers threaded.

I instantly feel a lot calmer. I always do whenever she holds me, even if it's just my hand. This I've realized for quite some time now. Jade has that effect on me, even though she's supposed to be scary and threatening and whatever other people think of her as.

"Where are we?" I watch as Jade peers through the small, vertical strip of glass on the door. The only light we have is the one being shed from the hallway and through the said window. Oh, and she still hasn't let go of my hand, and I'm starting to feel a little bit—light or something.

"Props room for the seniors," she snaps hastily as she presses the side of her head against the window. I do the same. At first, it's quiet, then I can hear voices coming from outside.

"Where are they?"

"I have no idea."

"We should split up. You know. Cover more distance. Text me when you find either?"

"Sure thing, Chad. I'm just _sure_ those girls are playing hard to get."

One of them, Chad, I think, passes through our room.

"Are they _that_ thick?" I slide down into a sitting position with my back against the door. "How long do you think we're supposed to wait in here?"

"As long as it takes. I don't _ever_ want to interact with those stupid losers again," Jade growls as she sits beside me. "Unless you want to go and give yourself up."

"No way," I shout-whisper. "I dislike them as much as you do."

" '_Dislike_', Vega? Really?" Jade shakes her head, her hand reaching up to yank the blonde wig off. She continues to shake her head and her raven hair tumbles down her shoulders. "You know what? Never mind."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"What? No originality, Vega? Copying Cat's line, are we?" Jade chuckles. "Looks like we're stuck here."

"You know, I've noticed that we're—us and the gang, I mean—we always get stuck somewhere. In Beck's RV, in Cat's restaurant, in the cupcake float, Yerba," I say. I squeeze Jade's palm, which is still in mine. "It's really weird."

"What's weirder is that it all started when you came around, Vega. What are you, some kind of bad luck charm?" She squeezes my hand in return, though, despite her harsh words.

"Not fair," I mumble.

"How so, Vega?" She mocks in the voice that she always uses to tease me.

"I don't know. It just is." I pout. "And I don't talk like that!"

"Sure you don't, Vega. Sure you don't," Jade snickers. Her lips part in a wide yawn and she blinks rapidly a few times. "Odd. I just noticed how tired I am."

"Now that you've mentioned it, I think I might be coming down with something too," I admit with a sigh.

"Maybe we could rest a little bit, you know? While they're still in this building. When they're gone, we could make a break for my—Oh, _crap_!"

"Jade! No cursing—"

"Oh, boo hoo, I cursed, I'm doomed," Jade snaps. "I forgot I didn't bring my car today. Damn it!"

"Wait a minute, why don't you text André—"

"Vega, are you suffering from amnesia? I left my phone in your bag in the dressing room, _remember_? God, you're so clueless," she barks, once again cutting me off.

"I don't think it's wise to speak so loud, Jade," I say under my breath.

"Oh, for the love of God," Jade exclaims quietly. "You know what? I'm too tired for this. Wake me up when they're gone."

"Wait, how am I supposed to know if they're still out there or—"

"I don't give a damn! Sheesh. Can I please just rest now?"

"Do you have to cut me off every time I try to something—"

"Vega?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." Jade's eyes capture mine, blue-green and brown, and I just nod, not because I'm afraid, but because Jade really _is_ tired. How'd I know? Well, really, Jade's eyes aren't as snarky as her remarks, so… Well, that's that.

"Alright, shutting up," I state, and Jade's head falls onto my shoulder.

Now, you might think this is weird, especially after our small bicker, but really, it isn't. Jade and I, we fight, we make up, no matter how much we argue, a second later all's forgotten. Our fights don't really affect me that much anymore, either. It's pretty twisted, I know. Chiz happens. But I wouldn't have it any other way.

"You think they're still out there, Vega?"

"Don't know, don't care." I squeeze her hand and sigh.

**;**

"Here they are," I call out, peering through the glass and seeing the tops of two heads, one black, the other brown.

"Nice work, André," Cat giggles, pulling the door open before I could stop her. The two girls fall out and onto the floor, Tori on top of Jade. I feel a familiar sensation for a quick second, but I push it away. Hey, I'm a guy, can you blame me?

"What the hell—" Jade starts to snap, but she quickly stops herself. "Oh. Hey."

"Hi," Cat replies, helping both girls onto their feet.

"It's a good thing I found you two," I add.

"Yeah. You deserve a medal, André," Jade snaps sarcastically. "Are they gone?"

"Of course," Cat answers with a quick jump. "Come on! André promised that we're going to Freezy Queen!"

Jade and Tori look at the other's direction, and for a split second I think they smile at each other, but then Cat's arms are wound around one of Tori's and she's pulling little muchacha away. I raise a brow at Jade, but instead she just shoots me an intimidating glare.

Of course I'm intimidated. You'd have to be a fool to not be scared. A fool, or Tori Vega. I'm pretty sure I'm neither a fool nor a girl, thank you very much.

**;**

"I'll meet you guys at the parking lot," I say loudly as we descend the stairs.

"Wait, where are you go—" Tori starts to say, but I prod her waist to cut her off, and she jerks away from me with a yelp.

"I gotta pee," I exclaim as loudly as I can before passing the lockers and down one of the many hallways of our school.

"Cat, the bathroom's over—" I hear André protest, but then he's quiet. I hold back another giggle and skip over to the Black Box Theater, which is now empty, save the orange sofa at the very front. I don't really know why they haven't taken it out yet. Maybe Sikowitz plans on using it on another play, or maybe someone sleeps here during the night, or maybe the school has night classes and—

"Hey!" I hear a familiar voice. I turn around and flash a grateful smile at the two boys.

"I knew I found the right people! Sinjin isn't really good at describing a person's looks. Maybe he should've gotten a bobblehead doll for you guys. Oh well." I fish out my wallet from my purse and hand them both a small wad of cash each. "Here you go. Thank you!"

"No problem. To be honest, we were expecting a date, but I wouldn't really want to experience what happened at Nozu," one guy says with a frown. "Hey, what about you? Would you like to go on a date with us?"

I pinch his cheek and giggle.

"You are so weird," I comment positively before skipping out of the Black Box. "Freezy Queen here we come!"


	16. Pilot

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious**

**Author's Note: **Okay. I admit. I sorta should've done this earlier. I mean, seriously. It's the Pilot episode yet I do this, what, a couple dozen updates later? Haha. That's so wrong, but what the heck, right? On with the update! Oh, and by the way… HOLY FIZZ BUBBLES! 97 reviews, are you SERIOUS? I never thought I'd get this far! 3 more and I'm at a hundred! Gosh, you don't know how much I love you guys!

**;**

I place two fingers on my lips and my brows instantly draw together in confusion.

_Odd. I don't feel all tingly inside._ I blink a couple of times, remembering how I had just kissed Beck a while ago, but I just keep getting blanks. _Nothing. No emotion. No feelings. No gushy Tori._

I turn on the sink and wash my hands, all the while thinking about how _normal_ kissing Beck felt when I was sure I had a crush on him. The minute I felt his lips touch mine… It's like the solution to an illusion. That's it, I guess. My teensy crush on Beck is an illusion. He's a 'pretty boy', and I instantly believed I liked him that way because of it. _Looks like I don't like him after all._

"You!" I feel someone rip me away from the sink and pin me against the tile wall. I let out a tiny squeak, a fearful little sound, really, and flinch when Jade's blue-green eyes shoot flaming daggers into mine. "Next time, _Vega_, you better keep your lips to yourself!"

Her hands tighten its grip on my collar and I gulp.

"I'm sorry, J-Jade, I just had—had" I took a deep, shuddering breath. "It w-won't happen again, I promise!"

"Oh, so just because you '_promise_' automatically means you're off the hook?" She lets out a dark chuckle. "This isn't some sappy TV show, Vega. This is a horror, and you're my next victim."

Fear shoots through me, rising in my throat and choking me, or perhaps it's just Jade's death grip, because suddenly I'm coughing, hacking for air and trying to breath. Jade's hands release me and I slump to the floor, suddenly finding it hard to even breathe.

"Oh, what's this now? Another show of your pathetic acting skills?" She glares down at me but I can't even respond. My hands fly up to my neck, trying to add pressure or—or something! My lungs were starting to burn and my head was starting to whirl.

"Vega?" I close my eyes shut and I try to breathe. No go.

"Hey, Vega!" I try again, but something just isn't working. My lungs? My throat? Chiz if I know! I'm not a doctor!

"What the chiz is up with you?" As soon as I feel Jade's hand land on my shoulder, probably to shake me, my throat opens up and I inhale as much oxygen as I can, the cold air removing the burning in my lungs. I lean my head on the tile wall behind me and continue to breathe deeply.

"What the _hell_ was that, Vega?" Jade crouches down and faces me, her eyes still sharp, but with a lot less—anger? Maybe.

"I don't know." My voice comes out raspy and I clear my throat before trying again. "That's never happened before."

"Oh, so it's just a spur of the moment, then? Magically appearing when I'm telling you off? Pathetic!" I flinch at her words, finding that they hurt a lot more than her pouring coffee all over my head. To be honest, I've never felt as hurt before. Ever. It's like her words are suddenly important, that I have to earn her respect, her friendship…

Holy shi—chiz!

Am I… crushing on Jade?

I bite my lips together and stare at the Goth as she rummages through her bag, only now noticing that the whole time my heart had been pounding like it's gonna break though my chest.

I can't be crushing on Jade. I'm straight. I'm not a lesbian, nor am I bisexual. I'm straight. I don't have a crush on Jade. This is just like the Beck thing. Jade's drop-dead gorgeous and my feelings are an illusion…

"Hey, Vega! Are you on Earth or what?" Jade's snarky voice brings me back and I turn to her, brows nearly flying off of my forehead because she has an almost—_almost_—worried look in her eyes, and she's offering me a water bottle. "Well? You drinking or not?"

I take the bottle in my hands and take a few eager gulps, my throat acting like it hadn't had any form of liquid since my birth.

"Go on, Vega, finish it. It's not like I need it anyway." She sits down and crosses her arms. Her head whips around to the side when a girl pushes the door open. "Hey, gank! Can't you see we're busy here?"

The girl, I think she's from my World History class, instantly shuffles out of the bathroom with a scared look in her eyes.

"Is that necessary?" I ask her when she turns back to me.

"Gotta let my rank in this school known. I'm at the very top, and no one can take that from me. Not even you, Tori Vega."

I hold her gaze as bravely as I can, surprised that I actually do pretty well, because we stay like that for who knows how long.

"Not even you," she repeats with as much force as she had earlier.

"I'm not planning to take it away," I respond quietly. "You know, you're not like a typical mean girl. They're nothing but manicures and mess-ups and _lame_, but you—I don't know, you're different."

"Why on earth are you talking about it like it's a freaking good thing?" She sneers at me.

"Beats standing up against some monochrome gank, I guess. You know, like on those said sappy TV shows. It proves you're unique—"

"Are you trying to get on my good side, Vega? Because it's too late for that now. My first impression for you is some boyfriend-stealing-limelight-hungry gank."

Ouch.

"Okay. Number one, I'm _not_ trying to steal your boyfriend, okay? I kissed him, realized I don't have a crush on him, done. Number two, I'm not trying to steal _anyone's_ limelight. I just want to thrive in this school—"

"_Thrive?_ Seriously?"

"—So please, don't think of my like that."

"I already told you, Vega. It's too late to change my first impression. But who knows. First impressions are almost always wrong, right?" She then flashes me a smile, and I can feel my heart swelling a bit. "Wipe that smile off of your face, Vega. You're not in the safe zone yet, and I will still try my best to throw you down."

"That sounds oddly comforting," I admit with a shake of my head.

"Stop acting like it's a good thing," she snaps hotly.

"I never said it was," I defend. "It's just—I don't know. I'm scared, yes, I'm fearing for my life! But—I don't know. I'm not as anxious as I'm supposed to be?"

Jade shakes her head. "You're weird."

"And you're not?"

"Not that I'd care to admit." She stands up, dusting off her clothes quickly before shouldering her bag. "This conversation never happened."

"What? Why not?" Why the chiz do I sound so pleading?

"Because I have a reputation and I'm supposed to hate you," she answers simply.

"You don't _have_ to—"

"How many times do I have to tell you, Vega? It's too late. You've rubbed me the wrong way—"

"Can't you just drop it or somethi—"

"No, Vega, I can't—"

"You're not even tryi—"

"We should definitely stop cutting each other off. People are gonna think we're best friends or something," Jade grumbles abruptly.

"We could be," I point out quietly with a pout.

"I guess we could, but now, I'm supposed to hate you and that's final." I look down on my hands and Jade sighs. "Oh, don't freaking act like that, Vega. Fine, if it makes you feel better, maybe we _can_ or something, but I highly doubt—"

I don't even let her finish. Quick as a snap I'm on my feet and wrapping my arms around her in an excited hug.

"Vega, let me go!"

"I promise I'll prove it to you, Jade! I _promise_." Jade stops wriggling in my arms with a defeated sigh and just lets me hug her. I find that I _do _ like hugging her.

"Alright, alright. Now let me go, Vega."

I do with a big smile on my face. "So…"

"You understand that I think you're a gank and I will do everything in my power to bring you down, right?" Jade pulls a pair of scissors out of her bag and point it at me languidly.

"Yeah, but you said that could change, right?"

Jade eyes the pair of scissors, watching as the steel glints underneath the bathroom's lights. "Yeah, that could change."

My smile grows wider. "Awesome."

"Now, will you excuse me? I have to wipe all traces of _you_ off of my boyfriend."

"Eww, gosh, Jade, I could've lived my whole life without knowing that," I chuckle, my heart skipping several beats when she returns my smile before walking out of the door. I turn back to the mirror and check my reflection, Jade's water bottle still in hand, before walking away too.

**;**

I let out a loud sigh as I hear the door close for the second time and I walk out of the stall.

"Wow. That's the longest I've ever stayed in a bathroom stall," I comment before checking my reflection. "But that was… interesting."

So Jade really _does_ have a soft side. I mean, I never really knew it existed because only Beck said it was true. Unicorns are real, leprechauns are real, and now, Jade's soft side is probably real too, and Tori's the first person to ever experience it after Beck.

I let out a tiny giggle when I realize what's going on.

"Tori probably has a crush on Jade," I whisper to myself. "And Jade? Well. I guess I have to find out, now, don't I?"

I hook a lock of red hair behind my ear and smile.

"Looks like Project Valentine will commence—whatever commence means." I grin at my reflection before skipping out of the bathroom with a mission.


	17. Beck Falls for Tori

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious**

**Author's Note: Finally updated this. I just had to finish this. By the way, it's our Midterm week, so I might not update as often. Keyword might, so let's just wait and see what happens, yeah? What episode do you want me to do next? I was hoping to do The Breakfast Bunch or Jade Gets Crushed, but I'm open for suggestions, so go ahead and review, please? Also, it's my sixteenth birthday tomorrow! Yay! Tomorrow being the fifteenth of August. Reviews are one of the best presents ever. Early gifts, please? HAHA. Anywa~aaay. Go ahead and read, my darling turtles. **

"André, where are we going again?" I look to the side and at my best friend. He smiles at me even though his eyes are fixated on the road in front of him.

"I told you, Tori. To my Uncle Jasper's place. He's gone for the week and he said I could do whatever I want with it, just as long as I don't break any windows," he answers.

"Ooh, one time, my brother ran into a window and it broke and he fell—"

I turn around to face Cat, who's at the back with Sikowitz and Robbie.

"Oh my gosh, is he okay?"

"Oh, yeah! We were on the first floor." Cat nods seriously and I just lean back in my seat in silence. Cat's a nice girl, but sometimes…

"Are we there yet?" Rex asks.

"The puppet is correct. I emptied a dozen coconuts today and my stomach's not agreeing with me, so unless you kids want me to—"

"We're almost there," André interrupts, not wanting to hear the rest of our teacher's half-threat, probably because he doesn't want to know what Sikowitz could possibly do in his car.

"Good, because—"

"Sikowitz, you're awesome, but I'd appreciate it if you didn't continue that—thing," André cuts off with a grimace.

"What thing?"

"That—Oh, good, we're here!"

André stops in front of a tall, hotel-ish building and, once we get out, tosses his car keys toward the bell boy, who catches it flawlessly. He looks some-eighteen-years-old, with blonde hair and smoky-gray eyes, and I'd be lying if I said he's not cute. He flashes me a smile, and a wink, and a feel a blush make its way towards my cheeks.

"Hey, bell boy," a familiar, rude voice comes from somewhere behind me. The next thing I know, a pair of keys hit the bell boy's noggin and he staggers back a bit. I turn around and come face-to-face with Jade.

"_Why_?" I say it with enough force that I get a flinch out of her. A minute, almost nonexistent flinch that I'm sure no one else saw, but a flinch nonetheless.

"Yeah, Jade. Why'd you do that?" Beck comes up from behind, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend's shoulders. I feel a twinge of _something_ in my chest, but really, I'm used to that _twinge_, because it happens every time I'm near the two, even though I can't exactly tell what it _is_.

"_Why_ is it your business?" Jade snaps, shrugging Beck's arm off and storming after André, Cat, Robbie, and Sikowitz. I feel a slight hint of triumph, but I do my best to hide it.

"Why is she always snapping at me?" Beck massages the bridge of his nose, and I pat his shoulder.

"I think we've had enough '_why_' questions for now. Come on, let's go in," I encourage. He takes a second to breathe deeply, then we both enter the building.

The place is ginormous. High ceilings, gold-and-crystal chandeliers, velvet seats, carpeted floors, cherry-wood furniture. It's high-class. Even the air smells expensive.

…

That sounded weird.

"Hey! Vega! Beck!" I turn around and catch sight of Jade, who's standing by an open elevator, her body pressed against the door so that it won't close. "Hurry up before a guard kicks my ass for holding this thing open."

A few people turn to glare at Jade and her language, but I just quickly walk over to her, pressing my back against the wall once I'm inside. Beck follows, grabbing Jade's hand and pulling her inside. I notice that Beck's pretty tense. He whispers something to Jade, and though I can't hear what he said I know it ticked Jade off, because the Goth is suddenly pushing him away with a scowl.

What on earth did Beck say?

_It's none of your business, Tori_. I shake my head and instead watch the numbers change as we move up twenty-plus floors.

"André?" I turn to my right, where André's huddled in the corner, holding a large box filled with chips and sodas. "What floor are we?"

André grins up. "We're going all the way up, _muchacha_. Penthouse, one of the very best."

"Nice," I comment, touching my knuckle to his shoulder.

Pretty soon we're at the very top. We scuffle along the carpeted hallway, Jade's still pretty P'd off at Beck and is walking as far away from him as possible, and as soon as we reach the end, André shoves the key in the lock, turns it, and says 'Welcome to paradise' as he opens the door.

If I thought the lobby was ginormous, then this place is—well, I can't think of a word better than ginormous, but it's bigger. Way bigger. I mean it.

The first thing I head over to is the floor-to-ceiling windows. I peer down and whistle.

"That's a long way down," I comment.

"I wonder what would happen if the glass breaks," Jade comments, and I instantly withdraw from leaning against the window with a small yelp. She lets out a snicker before heading over to the shelves. "Holy chiz, is that thing _real_?"

André looks over from the kitchen, and I peer over Jade's shoulder to see what she's talking about. It's a miniature, black, diamond-encrusted guitar leaning against a stack of—I'm guessing here—heavy rock music albums or something.

"The guitar thing? Probably— Oh no!"

I turn around quickly. "What's wrong, André?"

"I left my onion dip in the car. I can't live without my onion dip. Tori, can you—"

"On it," I say quickly, sending a smile his way before heading to the door.

"I better make sure that dumb bell boy didn't damage my car," Jade states abruptly.

"Well, don't be surprised if he did, because you _did_ throw your keys at his—"

"Shut it, puppet," Jade snaps, grabbing Rex from Robbie's arms and chucking him over her shoulder. The puppet hits a wall with a loud crack.

"Hey!" Robbie scurries off to retrieve his companion and Jade rolls her eyes before following me out of the door. Silence drapes around us as we get in the elevator, my stomach shifting a little bit as it goes down.

"Why'd you have to be rude all the time, Jade?" I murmur quietly, half-expecting her to aim her scissors at me, which I'm sure is hidden somewhere in her clothes or something.

"Why'd you have to be so nosy and annoying all the time, Vega?" She doesn't even look at me. She just glares at the doors.

"Why do I even bother—" I let out a quiet shriek as the elevator stops abruptly, the force of it nearly sending me to my knees. The lights go out and there's another yelp, but it's not coming from me. It's coming from—

"Jade?" I can't see anything, but I can hear Jade's quick, shallow, panicked breathing. "Jade, are you okay?"

"Chiz chiz chiz chiz chiz chiz chiz," she repeats over and over again. I crawl over to her, my knee knocking hers by mistake, but she doesn't even snap at me.

"Hey, Jade, are you okay?" I say again.

"Do I look o-okay?" Her voice is small and so un-Jade-like that I feel a pang in my chest. It pierces straight through.

"I didn't take you to be afraid of elevators," I murmur quietly, trying to maneuver in the darkness and sit beside her.

"I'm not afraid of e-elevators, Vega," she hisses, though it lacks snark. It lacks _a lot_ of snark.

"Then why are you—"

"I'm afraid of b-being stuck in them, moron," she shout-whispers, her voice quiet. I finally find an empty spot where I'm not hitting anything. Jade's having an anxiety attack, and even with the possibility of her stabbing me, I wrap an arm around her. She doesn't snap at me. At all. Instead, she moves even closer. "M-my father and I got s-stuck in an elevator once, when I was a k-kid. In the dark, he b-beat me up because I—I told him I missed my mom earlier…"

"He _beat you up_?!"

"It was the f-first and the l-last time, but that sort of star-started the ill-feelings. H-he was a little drunk and I was s-sad because he'd just told m-me about the divorce. So, of c-course I said I missed my m-mom, and—" I hear her take a deep breath. "—I was sent to the h-hospital that night. My f-father never visited me t-there. He just p-paid them and t-told the officials I was m-mugged. I had to play along if I w-wanted somewhere t-to live. After a few d-days he b-brought me h-home and l-let me be."

"Jade, that's—"

"I'm not a-afraid of elevators in general. I d-dislike being s-stuck in them. I-It reminds me of w-when it a-all started, h-how my life g-got messed up in the f-first place—damn this! Can't I say just o-one sentence without stuttering!" She gulps and buries her head in my shoulder. She chuckles, though, and I let out a small laugh myself. "God, I'm so weak."

"You're not weak, Jade—"

"Vega, I'm stuttering a-and crying—shit."

"You have a pretty sane and legit reason, Jade. That doesn't make you weak, it makes you human—"

"So, what, y-you're Lane now?"

"Jade…"

"Whatever."

We sit in silence for a whole five minutes, a comfortable silence and in no way awkward. Jade moves closer to me, her breathing slowly going back to normal, the panic passing.

"Vega?"

"Yeah."

"I don't think I want to go back up there. Not after this." I notice that she's no longer stuttering. "Or home. I don't think I can face my dad either. Mind if I—"

"Sleep over? Of course. You've slept there before. It's your home too, if you want to—"

"Yuck, Vega, that's sappy!"

"But true."

"_But true,_" she repeats with a southern accent, the one that she refers to is my voice. I don't comment. The lights suddenly flicker back on and the elevator resumes its descent. "Finally!"

We both stand up. Jade rubs her eyes with her knuckles.

"Vega. This never happened, alright?"

"For the second time, Jade, of course. When have I ever let you down when it comes to your '_this-never-happened_' bits?" We both remember the first, and when I flash her a smile, she returns it gratefully.

"Thanks, Tori."

"Your ever so welcome," I say, and we both had to laugh at that. When we reach the ground floor, I drag her across the lobby, take the keys from the bell boy, he's not even that pretty anymore and I don't give him a second glance, and we get into her car. She's driving, of course, because I don't have a license. She points that out.

"Just drive, West," I tell her.

"Will do, Vega." Then we hit the road.


	18. Wok Star

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious**

**Author's Note: When I woke up this morning, this idea struck me like a brick for no apparent reason. I'm still doing my 'Prank Research' for the next update, so in the mean time, enjoy this. Read and review, please?**

**Now that that's said and done, let's begin this story through the eyes of a person we all adore.**

**;**

As I take a sip from my coconut, I savor the way my skin is crawling with anticipation for the visions that are sure to come. The corners of my vision take on an almost psychedelic hue, and I am taken into my thoughts, the _coconut's_ thoughts.

I'm brought into a beach, the sand soft and pure underneath my bare feet like sheep skin. Or butter, which I still refuse to eat. There are a number of chairs, split in the very middle to form a makeshift aisle. The sun is setting dramatically in the background and a single wispy cloud pierces it at the very middle. I sit between a man with familiar gravity-defying hair and a young woman with vibrant red locks. I do a double take.

_Wait a minute.. Cat Valentine and Beck Oliver_! I know very well they can't see me, due to me not being exactly _there—_

Scratch that.

I see myself sitting on the front row of chairs on the other side of the aisle, and my, do I look _dashing_ in a tuxedo. I'm smiling brightly at somewhere, and when I follow my gaze, I see what I'm smiling about. Jade looks the same as she always has. The epitome of the night. She's wearing a black dress-suit with a dark violet tie that complements the lavender highlights in her hair. Her emerald eyes are glowing, brimming with emotion as another girl in an elegant white dress walks the aisle, her face covered by a veil. She walks with who I assume is her father, and her other hand is holding on a remarkably large bouquet of flowers.

The vision fast forwards itself to nearly the end of the wedding. Jade brings her pale hands up to move the veil up and over the bride's head to reveal her face, and I laugh out loud when I see who the bride is. I laugh because one, I'd recognize those cheeks anywhere, two, nobody can hear me, and three, I always had a feeling they would end up in one way or another.

Tori Vega looks up at Jade with love and passion, and they share a few words to each other before Jade leans down to plant her lips on Tori. Everybody erupts into cheers and applause at the sight, and _of course _I stand up and clap as well.

Tori wraps her arms around the Goth's neck in glee, laughing as Jade takes the half-Latina in her arms and carries her to the white Mercedes near the make-shift altar.

I'm pulled back into reality so abruptly that I nearly drop my coconut.

_Well, well, _that_ was rather interesting._ I finish my coconut before throwing it into the trash bin. _And the best part is, my visions are never wrong._

I hear footsteps in the hall, and a second later Jade is kicking the door open violently, blue-green eyes set ablaze with anger. Tori follows behind her more slowly.

"This is not my fault," Jade screams loudly, gaze on me. "She was going to _ruin_ my perfect play and my father was _in the crowd_! I can't let her embarrass me in front of him!"

"Calm down, Jade," Tori says quietly, hand moving to grasp Jade's shoulder. The Goth's head whips to face Tori, but the tan girl doesn't flinch away, doesn't even pull her hand away. She holds Jade's gaze bravely.

"I will _not _get in trouble for trying to save my creation," she growls darkly to Tori.

"I don't want to get in trouble either, Jade, but we can't really do anything about it, now, can we?" She flashes Jade an empathic half-smile. Jade takes a second to ponder over her companion's words, and I expect her to argue with Tori, but instead she straightens up and sighs.

"Fine," she hisses under her breath before turning to me." Well, Sikowitz? Punish away."

"Who said anything about punishing?" I watch as the two of them look at me curiously. "Cat sent me a video of your play, Jade, and I think it was really good. I'm sorry I didn't let you hold it in our BlackBox, but what's done is done."

"So you're not going to punish us?" Tori grins at me hopefully.

"I have to, because you tricked someone into giving you money and then cut her off. That's wrong by law, but since I _am_ your favorite teacher, and proof of that are my visions, I am simply going to order the two of you to help out at Wok Star until you are able to pay the money," I tell them, watching as Jade coils into action again.

"_What?!_" She brings out her scissors and aims it at me. "_I_ am not gonna _work_ for that stupid chunk of chiz!"

"News flash, Jade, you _have_ to. You need to pay for the money you owe her—"

"We don't owe her anything," she interrupts, and I take note of the word '_we_'.

"—and since you refused to do her suggestions, you are gonna have to pay her."

"_Fuck her_," Jade curses. Tori exclaims her disapproval and Jade just rolls her eyes at her. A normal person would've been attacked by Jade.

"The two of you will share the punishment and work in Wok Star after school and I will make sure you guys are really there, understood?" I rub my palms together.

"Whatever," Jade growls.

"Does this mean I'm in detention?" Tori asks.

"He said _punishment_, Vega, not _detention_. What are you, _deaf_?!" Despite Jade's harsh tone, it's easy to see that she's _not_ bringing her down. Tori seems to realize this as well, because suddenly she's smiling so brightly Jade could do nothing but roll her eyes, and she _would_ look annoyed if not for the slight smile playing on her lips.

It's queer, really. Jade is acting like a person with a _heart_ for once, to _Tori Vega,_ who everyone thinks is the Goth's worst enemy, yet even her own boyfriend can't get that from her. Strange, but not unwelcome.

"Now leave me be, you two. My visions are telling me that I have to go somewhere and my visions are always correct." _They always are_. I exit dramatically out the side window.

**;**

**Author's Note: Hey! It was from Sikowitz's point of view! Looks like Sikowitz is a Jori supporter too. ;D Review, please?**


	19. Cat's New Boyfriend

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious**

**Author's Note: Okay. Looks like I finally got around to updating here. I swear, my head's coming up with nothing but drabbles. I don't know why. By the way. I just watched The Worst Couple a while ago. It made me very sad. Beck doesn't know what he's missing. I dislike Beck for making Jade so sad.**

**;**

"So? Doctor? Are you _sure_ my nose isn't broken?"

"Yes, Miss Vega. I'm pleased to tell you that your nose isn't at all broken. It probably won't even bruise that much. Just make sure _not_ to get punched again anytime soon," the doctor says reassuringly as he pulls away from surveying my nose.

"I'd rather make sure not to get punched again _at all_," I respond with a small smile. "Thank you so much, Doctor Chress."

"See you around—I mean outside, and not in here or—" Doctor Chress murmurs something incoherent before walking away with his clipboard. I stand up put my PearPhone to my ear, dialing Cat without even having to look at the screen.

"_Hi, Tori!_"

"Hey, Cat. Apparently, my nose isn't broken. So? Where are you?"

"_Me? I'm in Jade's room._"

"Jade's—what?" I rub the back of my neck in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"_Oh, right, you weren't here. You see, Jade's dad came in wearing this really expensive-looking suit and he kinda scared me a little bit because he looks so formal and demanding, and when he talked to the receptionist-nurse he sounded so cold that I literally had the jeepers and goosebumps on my arms and—see? They're still on my arms! It's like having tons of ants under my skin—but then again that's so creepy and disgusting and—"_

"Cat!" I whisper-yell, wanting to get her attention. "Please get to the point, Cat."

"_Oh. He asked for a separate room to put Jade in and ordered that she stay there for at least a week to fully recover—"_

"_Oh, _please_, the only reason he wants me to stay in this stinking trash bin is because he doesn't want me home,_" I hear Jade interrupt, and it's obvious that she's not feeling the least bit good.

"_What? You're not in a trash bin, Jade. You're in a hospital—_"

Jade interrupts Cat with a wazzed off groan. I hear shuffling on the other line, and then Cat squeaks in surprise.

"_She threw her pillow at me!_" Cat exclaims.

"Tell me the room," I say with a roll of my eyes.

**;**

When I finally reach the door of Jade's private room, I had to climb _four sets of stairs _because I was unlucky enough to miss all the elevators, Cat opens the door and yanks me into a hug that's _way_ too tight for comfort.

"Yay! You're here!" Cat lets go of me and smiles. "I'm glad your nose isn't broken—well, I am a _little_ bit disappointed."

"Cat!"

"You deserved it!" Cat shakes her head, her grin never disappearing. "Anyway. I have to go call my mom or else she'll be worried. She might send my brother after me, but I don't want my brother to leave the house because he'll probably just eat something inedible again… whatever inedible means. TTYL!"

Before I could even stop her, she's running through the halls and into the nearest open elevator—_seriously? _They didn't even open _once_ when I was looking for them, and _now_ they appear. Wow. Just, wow.

"Well, Vega? You coming in or not?" I flinch when I hear how bad Jade sounds and do as told, closing the door behind me. The blanket is thrown to the side, though she's obviously freezing, and I lift my eyebrows. "I hate hospital blankets. Who knows, the previous patient probably did a code brown on it or something. So. What are _you_ doing here?"

"The truth? I don't even know." I walk over and sit down on the chair beside her bed. "So, how are you?"

"What do you think?" Jade covers her mouth and coughs twice. "God, I hate being sick!"

"Who does?"

"Sinjin." She pulls herself up into a sitting position, her back pressed against the headboard, and crosses her arms. "So. Aren't you gonna go check on the others? They're just downstairs, you know."

"Maybe I will." I stand up, only to sit back down again. "Or maybe I won't."

"Or maybe you should before I shove my scissors into your eye—ah, _ah_…" Jade lets out a sneeze and I hold back a giggle. "What are _you_ laughing it, Vega?"

"Nothing. It's just the first time I ever heard you sneeze." I watch as she gives me the evil eye.

"It's the first time _anyone_ has ever heard me sneeze. Like I said. I hate being sick. I hate sneezing. I hate being in hospital beds. I hate being probed with syringes. That especially, because I prefer _me_ being the one holding the needles."

"You hate a lot of things," I comment. "If you want to hold the syringes, then maybe you should've taken up nursing."

"_God_, no," she growls. "I also _hate_ being nice to people I don't even know."

"You can _pretend_," I point out.

"Vega, I can't even pretend to be nice to _you_, let alone to random strangers." She runs a hand through her brown hair, trying to fix all the kinks and tangles. "I seriously do _not _want to be a nurse or a doctor. Case closed. So, again, why don't you go down to where all the others are and leave me alone?"

"Fine. Why are you always so bossy?" I get to my feet in a matter of seconds. "So. I guess you won't be in school for a whole week, huh? What, with you being stuck here and all."

"Oh, trust me, Vega. I'll be getting out of here soon enough, and then I can go back to my favorite thing to do—torturing _you_." She leans back down on the pillows.

"You're already torturing me and you're not even lifting a finger." I step backwards, making my way to the door without turning around to face it. "Oh well. Good night, then."

"Oh, wait, Vega," Jade calls out, and a tilt my head to the side. "Hand me the water bottle in the mini-fridge before you go out. The person who designed this room is an obvious _moron_ for putting it so far from this stupid bed."

"Wow, Jade. Even when you're sick, you're as mean as ever." I crouch down and open the small compartment, grabbing the bottle and throwing it over to Jade, who catches it effortlessly, like she's not sick at all, before closing at again.

"I have a reputation to keep," she explains with a devilish smirk. She untwists the cap and easily halves the water bottle.

"No one's watching."

"I don't care."

I shake my head, a small smile forming on my lips. "Good night, Jade."

"Whatever," Jade snaps hotly. I walk out of the door, but press my ear against it as soon as I'm out, and just in time too, because I hear Jade saying "Take care" to what she probably thinks is thin air. With a chuckle, I make my way over to the elevators, finally lucky to get on one, and head down to visit André, Trina, Beck, and Robbie.

**;**

I keep my eyes closed as I hear the door to my room open, followed by a single set of footsteps. I listen quietly, pretending to be asleep, as the visitor makes their way over to my bed.

"I don't think I can go with a week without you constantly teasing me." I nearly open my eyes in surprise when I hear Vega speak. "I actually do like it when you tease me, but I can't really tell you that, because if I do, then you'll stop. And I don't want you to stop."

Vega inhales sharply, and my heart suddenly beats faster when I feel Vega's lips kiss my forehead. _God, _heart_, slow down before you tire yourself!_ Vega stays like that for a few moments before pulling away.

"Get well soon, Jade," she whispers before walking back out of my room. I open my eyes when I hear the door close.

"What the hell was that?" I murmur quietly, sitting back up and putting one hand to where Vega had kissed me. I stare at the closed door, half expecting Vega to barge back in, but it stays immobile. "Did Vega just… kiss me?"

_Well, _duh,_ Captain Obvious!_ I take the half-empty bottle of water from the bedside table and finish it quickly.

"Hey, babe," Beck greets suddenly as he walks into the room. I try to look past him to see if Vega's still outside, but she's not there. "How are you—" _cough_ "—feeling?"

"Just as worse as you," I answer, pulling away discreetly from his grasp. "I swear, when I get better, I am going to _kill_ Trina."

"Don't act like that, babe. Trina didn't know." Beck settles down beside me, one arm pulling me closer and I try to pull away unnoticed. He's just that dense, because he just chuckles, probably thinking that I'm playing a game or something, but he lets me go. "Here, let me sing you to sleep."

"I don't want—"

But he starts singing anyway and I place my head back down on the pillows in defeat, my back turns towards him. He has a nice voice, really, but his song doesn't lull me to sleep. The thought of Vega visiting me and whispering in my ear, on the other hand, does, and before I know it I'm seeing her smiling in my dreams.

**;**

**Author's Note: Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think, please. ;)**


	20. The Blonde Squad

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.**

**Author's Note: I like Sift Heads (I always use Kiro), Need for Speed (I like hot cars, hot guys, hot gals and racing), Call of Duty (I used to play it constantly on my cousin's PS2), and Counter Strike (One of the greatest PC games ever). I'm telling you guys this for no apparent reason. I just thought you should know. Haha. Anyway. On with THE BLONDE SQUAD and all the JORI GOODNESS! Hurrah!**

**;**

"Ow, Vega, for _Christ's_ sake! You kicked my head!"

"I'm sorry," I apologize abruptly, pulling my foot back on the rung of the metal ladder. "The secret passage won't open."

"Step out of the way," Jade growls, yanking me down by the back of my shirt. I comply, stepping down and away as Jade climbs up, banging her elbow against the trap door on the ceiling of the janitor's closet. She curls her hands into fists and starts punching it. "Oh, fan-_fucking_-tastic!"

"Jade! How many times do I have to tell you not to curse—"

"Give me a _fucking_ break, Vega! We wouldn't be trapped in here if it weren't for you, you moron!" She taps my head with her knuckles before turning her attention back to the secret passage. "Either this thing's locked or something's blocking it."

She lets out a thoroughly-annoyed sigh before hopping back down to the ground, her knees bending to absorb the impact.

"This is just great," Jade continues. "Cat has our phones and she's supposed to be here _thirty fucking_ minutes ago!"

"Jade—"

"No! Don't even start with me this time, Vega. I'm not in the mood—"

"You're not the only one, you know!" I lean against the wall, pushing one of the janitor's garbage bins away. "I have a date tonight, and if someone doesn't come around to save us, I'm gonna be missing it."

Jade lets out a surprised laugh, and I glare at her.

"You? A date?" More laughter. "Yeah right. You're too unlucky with love to have a date."

"_What_?!" I scoff, sounding offended. "For your information, I'm meeting up with the guy we met a few days ago at Nozu."

"The guy that got in trouble with _dear daddy_ because of your _correct_ assumptions?" Jade shakes her head with a snigger. "Right. Right. I can _imagine_ why he must've fallen for you!"

"It's true!" I cross my arms at her. "We met up yesterday near Burbank when I was on my way to the mall with Cat and we decided to give it a shot."

"Sure, sure." Jade claps, obviously trying to spite me. "You mind if I come? I'm sure it's gonna be entertaining."

"Yes, I _will_ mind," I answer.

"Aww, too bad, I'm coming anyway." She winks at me. "That is, you know, if we ever get out."

**;**

"Thank you, mister janitor!" I wave at him before heading for the parking lot, Jade following suite beside me, eyes trained on her car. "You know, it wouldn't hurt to thank him."

"I'd rather not give gratitude to the man who refused to give me a chocolate mop on Valentine's Day," she grumbles crossly, fingers swiftly inserting the key into the door and unlocking it, as well as the passenger's side one. I quickly get in, and pretty soon we're out on the streets.

"You see? That's exactly why he didn't give you a chocolate mop," I point out, watching her as she flashes me a bitter scowl. Unconsciously, I think about how Jade still manages to be drop-dead gorgeous even when frowning, grimacing, even making faces.

"I don't want his stupid chocolate mop," she growls. "I don't even like Valentines."

"I know. The hearts, the pinks, the cheesiness. It's definitely not your type." I pat her shoulder. On my first few weeks at Hollywood Arts, if I had done the same thing, Jade would've surely grabbed my arm and twisted it around my back. Now's different, though. Instead, Jade just shrugs nonchalantly.

"Whatever you say, Vega," she mumbles.

"You might deny it, Jade, but I know you a whole lot more than you give me credit for—Wait, Jade, you just passed Nozu." I watch as we sail by the red structure, Jade refusing to even slow down. "Jade. I have a date, remember?"

"Oh, I remember alright." She smirks at me, pale-green eyes twinkling with amusement. "You're not going."

"What? Why not?" I pout at her. "Jade. I really need a date. My love life's been so pathetic lately—"

"Have mercy on the poor boy, Vega. He doesn't want to be stuck with the girl who got him in trouble with Daddy Daycare," she teases, finger jabbing my ribcage. "Trust me. He's better off without a troublesome, talentless kid like you."

"Hey, he gave me a chance didn't he—Wait a minute." A grin lights up my face."Is Jade West being _jealous_?"

"Don't be stupid, Vega. I'm mocking _you_, aren't I?" Her smirk disappears.

"Ha! Denial! You _are_ jealous!" It's my turn to poke her in the ribcage. "Why is Jade jealous, huh? What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?"

"Shut up, Vega, before I kick you out of my car," she barks, but I just keep on laughing.

"So that's why you've been picking on me for the past few hours—"

"Nonsense. I pick on you all the time," she counters with a wave of her hand.

"Jade's jealous, Jade's jealous—" I start saying in a sing-song voice, but I stop when Jade suddenly stops the car abruptly, and I'm thankful I'm wearing a seatbelt because if not, my head would've bounced off of the dashboard like a ping pong ball. "Jade, you okay—?"

Jade suddenly leans forward sharply, her lips meeting with my nose.

"Will you shut up now?" She snarls she pulls away, eyes holding mine. Heat rises to my cheeks and I gulp, my heart beating wildly in my chest like I've been running ten hours straight. But I don't want it to stop.

I slowly nod, and she brushes a lock of my hair away from my face.

"Good. Now. You are _not_ going on that date with that stupid boy because you're coming to my house and we are going to get revenge on Beck for forcing me to take the role of the stupid blonde of the trio, you got that, Vega?"

I nod again, more quickly this time, and she places another quick kiss on my nose before flashing me an entertained smile.

"Smart girl." She accelerates again, the car moving swiftly down the road, and we head straight for Jade's house—well, actually, it's a mansion. "Oh, and, more for your benefit than mine, yes, I was jealous, but you know me. I always get what I want."

"And what _do_ you want, West?"

She glances at me, a fire of competitiveness burning in her gaze.

"Revenge, and you helping me. Whoever pranks Beck the best without getting caught wins an extra bag of gummy bears on our next game night."

"Oh, you are _so_ on."

**;**

"You did _what_?"

Robbie looks at me, eyebrows pulled together in concern.

"I locked them in the janitor's closet. Again." I let out a small laugh. "Maybe they'll end up being closer than ever when they get out of there."

"Yeah, or they can _kill each other_." Robbie frowns at me. "Or kill _you_."

"Stop talking nonsense, Robbie. Besides, Beck will protect me."

"He's in on it too?" He frowns even more, but I just pinch his cheek and giggle.

"Of course! It was his idea. That's why we're on our way to his place."

When we finally reach Beck's RV, he opens the door quickly, scooping me up into his arms in a friendly hug. Beside me, Robbie lets out a weary cough.

"Hey, guys," he greets, patting Robbie on his shoulder. "Come on in."

I loop my arms around one of Robbie's and drag him inside, Beck closing the door behind us. We plop down on his bed and I smile up at him.

"So? Did they get out?" I ask, him sitting on my other side. I pull my new stuffed toy from my bag, a pink cat with rabbit ears named Mr. Sneeze, and hug it to my chest.

"I think so. Two people have been calling me for the past twenty minutes but I can't be sure that it's them." He runs his hands through his hair. "One's asking about a Unicorn and the other's asking about Rainbows."

"Unicorns and Rainbows?" Robbie shakes his head. "This sounds serious. You have two total psychopaths in your hands."

"Or two prank callers," Beck offers with a smirk. "You know what? To think of it, maybe it _is_ them."

"Aw, they must be bonding," I squeal, wrapping my arms tighter around Mr. Sneeze.

"Yeah. Bonding over my misery—" The phone rings and he lets out a groan. "Here we go again. Maybe I should just tell that I know it's them."

"No, don't do that yet." I pick up the phone for him and whisper in her ear. "Let them have their fun."

"Fine," he grumbles, and I know with all my cotton-candy-coated heart that he wants them to grow closer to each other as well. I don't know if he wants them to be romantically involved, though, but I know I do. "Hello?"

"_Gimme back my seven colors of wonder, mister, lest I set my army of clover-armed leprechauns on you!_"

Then I hear Tori snickering in the background, followed by Jade cracking up, and I can imagine both of them falling over in laughter. It's a beautiful sight to see. But what's a dancing lobster doing in the background?

**Random Jori fluff, yeah? It's a little bit short, but I really like this. Jori fluff is always the best. I lost my muse, but I'm starting to find it again. Slowly but surely. Tell me what you think, please? I may not always reply to your reviews, but I read them, and they make me smile, they give me happiness, and they provide inspiration. More reviews are probably equal to better and more frequent updates (hopefully). Wink wink. TTYL! Next episode is either The Breakfast Bunch, Tori Goes Platinum, or April Fools Blank, but please, feel free to leave a suggestion. I love you guys. Oh, and, according to Mr. Truman of The Truman Show, "In case I don't see you, good afternoon, good evening, and good night." Bye~eeee! /;)**


	21. Sleepover at Sikowitz's

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.**

**Author's Note: Things have been going wonky at home. My dad and brother both continue to be total douchebags, and my mom's acting all friendly one moment, then a foe the next. My only allies at my house are my laptop, my beloved Grandma, and that about sums it up. Even the internet hates me, it won't connect. I'm typing this**_** without**_** it. Damn. Whatever. Let's just continue on, shall we?**

**;**

I let out a groan of success as I finally reach my front porch. Bits of Raisin Bran fly in the air, and I draw my brows together, wondering why I'm even still bringing it with me. With a shrug, I walk over to the trash can and drop it in, almost tumbling in myself because of my drowsiness.

"Bye bye, Raisin Bran," I say, relieved to use my own, normal accent after hours of being a cop. "See you later… _Not!_"

I twist the doorknob and it opens without me even having to put the key in it. The lights are out, and I can make out a few sleeping bodies slumped all over the place. It's a little bit dark inside, how it manages that with large windows in the middle of the day, I have no idea. I shuffle over to the nearest body, crouch down, and poke it on the shoulder.

"_No, brother, don't eat the mushroom…_" The body squeaks quietly, rolling over so that her back is to me. "_That isn't a mushroom..?_"

"Oh, so I guess my house is HQ now," I grumble under my breath upon realizing that _everyone_ is here. Except Beck, of course, because he's still probably at Sikowitz. And Jade. I let out a yawn and make my way to the stairs. "I'll deal with this in the morning—or the afternoon. Whenever I wake up."

As soon as I reach the hallway, I hear soft music drifting from my room.

"_Chestnuts roasting, on an open fire,_

_And Jack Frost nipping at your nose_.

_Yuletide carols, being sung by a choir,_

_And folks, dressed up like Eskimos._"

Who in their right mind would play a Christmas song so far from Christmas?

I enter my room, and the first thing I see is that some_one_ is on my bed, the blanket drawn all the way up so I can't see who it is. I look around to see what else is going on. There's a PearPhone on the bedside table, plugged into the PearPhone dock, which is producing the music.

"_Everybody knows, a turkey, and some mistletoes,_

_Help to make the season bright._

_Tiny tots, with their eyes all a-glow_

_Will find it hard to sleep tonight_."

"Trina, how many times do I have to tell you to _not_ go into my room when I'm not here. It's not my fault you don't want to clean up yours," I say crossly. "Trina? _Are_ you Trina?"

I slowly pull the blanket down, and I find out that the stranger occupying my bed is definitely _not_ my sister. Heck, far from it. I'm greeted by brown hair with ever lighter highlights, and a pretty, peaceful face that lacks its usual snark.

"Jade?" I try to wake her up, and she does, but she refuses to open her eyes and move.

"No way in hell am I gonna sleep on the floor, Vega," she grumbles.

"But—"

"Your bed is big enough for two people. Stop being a priss and just get in before I kick you out of your own room." And I don't doubt that she will, so instead I just discard the cop uniform, get into a clean clothes (a tank top that reaches to my navel and a pair of shorts, if you must know), and crawl underneath the covers to lie down beside her. I notice that the song has changed into some slow, quiet but noticeably alternative-rock track.

"Your room is freezing, Vega," Jade comments silently, her eyes still closed.

"Yeah. Cold helps with sleeping," I answer quietly.

"I guess it does." Finally she opens one eye. "How'd the sleepover at Sikowitz's go?"

I flash her a grin. "I won."

"And you got your well-deserved reward: a hurting back," she mutters.

"Ha ha, very funny."

"But true."

"Indeed." I lie down on my back and stare up at the ceiling.

"Hey, did you find out what Sikowitz's was hiding?"

"Shoot. I completely forgot about that."

"Never mind. We'll find out about that sooner or later." She drapes one arm over my stomach, and for a second my body tenses up because of the static that runs through my body courtesy of the contact, but I quickly relax, savoring the feel.

"_We_?" I glance at her, but her eyes are closed again.

"Yeah, Vega, _we_. I _will_ drag you there with me and we are going to find out whatever the fuck Sikowitz is hiding," she says, and I know for a fact that she added the curse word just to spite me, so I smack her shoulder.

"No swearing in my room," I hiss, but she just smirks at me.

"Such a baby, Vega," she chuckles. "Now you better go to sleep, Officer, and I'll bake cookies for you in the morn'."

"Will you really?" I ask, snuggling closer to her.

"I swear, if you shut up, I will."

I shut up.

**;**

**Well? What do you think? It's not the best, given that I'm not in a good writing mood right now because of all the chiz happening here at home, but I guess it's okay. Tell me what you think? I love listening to Ariana Grande and Liz Gillies' rendition of "Chestnuts". Even if I don't celebrate Christmas.**


	22. Wanko's Warehouse

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.**

**Author's Note: Hey, so Wanko's Warehouse, huh? Did you see Jori near the last part of the episode? Did you? If you didn't, let me tell you. It was when Tori told them about bins, that they should cover their heads with bins, and right before they scattered to get them, she grabbed Jade's arm. What's with all the grabbing when in panic mode, huh? There's the Breakfast Bunch, then Car, Rain and Fire, and now Wanko's Warehouse? HAH! Epic. Maybe Dan Schneider is a Jori shipper too? I hope. Anyway. Enough blabbering. On to the update!**

**;..:..;**

"Way to go, Vega. You just had to run through those laser beams!"

"Hey, it wasn't me!" I turn to my left and at Jade, who has an evil smirk on her face. "It was C—"

"Oh, are you telling me it was humble, ol' Cat who is to blame? Look at her, Tori. Just really look at her." Jade points at the red-head, who's sitting between André and Beck, and I could see her whole body shaking in fear. Maybe she's even crying, but I can't get a good look of her face because her head is in her hands.

"It was my fault," I grumble, hanging my head in defeat.

"Good girl, Tori. Imagine what would happen if I didn't stop you," Jade whispers in my ear so only her and I could hear. "Cat would throw a tantrum."

"Yeah, I guess she will." I grimace. "Why are you always blaming me, Jade?"

"Well, Vega, you're the easiest," she chuckles. She crosses her arms and leans back in her seat. "You're as gullible as a puppy. Easily-manipulated. Trust me, Vega, your will? Jelly."

"Well, that's not very nice," I grumble, only to have her mock me in a faux-sweet Southern accent. "I don't talk like that!"

"Right, of course you don't." She leans closer to me and sighs. "Stop by Jet Brew."

"Stopping," André says with a small salute, the vehicle slowing down as we near the small coffee shop.

"I thought you were into Cobalt Brew now?" I ask.

"The next branch is miles away, and I need my fix. You know what happens when I don't get my coffee, Vega," she warns before exiting the car, strutting across the parking lot and over to the small, mellow shop.

"So, Tori… You and Jade," Robbie starts, earning the attention everyone except Trina, who's fallen asleep with the side of her face pressed up against the window. I don't mean to be rude, but I pity whoever happens to look at my sister's dozing face on the other side of the window.

"What about me and Jade?" I narrow my eyes suspiciously at Robbie, then at Beck, who seems like he's ready to bolt or something.

"You two have been acting awfully friendly lately," Robbie continues.

"Why? Is it so wrong that I'm finally become Jade's friend?" I shake my head. "Come on, guys. I've worked so hard to gain her trust, and now you're complaining—"

"Who said we were complaining—" Cat says cheerfully, only to shrink back as Beck sends her a terse look.

"Hey! What was that for—"

"I think Jade brain-washed her," Robbie pipes in, poking my cheekbone. I bat his hand away.

"Come on now, guys. What's so wrong with Tori and Jade being friends?" André pats me on the shoulder with a reassuring smile. "I think it's great."

"Don't you think it was a little… abrupt? And weird? I mean, Jade's torturing her one second then being very friendly the next." Robbie shrugs. "I just think it's a little off. And Beck told me Jade's being more bitter to him ever since you guys started hanging out."

"Dude! A secret is a secret!" Beck glares at Robbie, who grins sheepishly with a barely audible '_oops_'. Beck lets out an exasperated sigh. "Listen, Tori. Let me tell you a secret."

"I'm all ears," I say blankly, watching as Beck runs his hand through his hair.

"Okay, you've noticed that I've been acting very—um, _harsh_, towards Jade. You see, the truth is…" He takes a deep breath. "I think I might still be in l—"

The door swings open without warning, and Jade gets in the van, carrying two Jet Brew cups and handing one over to me. I take it, saying '_Thanks_' before giving Beck a meaningful stare. He might've been cut off by the Goth's sudden arrival, but I'm not stupid. I know exactly what he wanted to say.

_He's still in love with Jade_. The hot coffee burns my tongue, but I ignore it. _But is Jade still in love with him?_

I glance over at Jade, who raises a pierced brow at me.

"You want something, Vega?"

"No." I nod at André, and puts the car in drive.

**;**

"Jade called," I tell Cat, watching as the cheerful red-head picks up a stuffed pink lion from the floor. "She said she's already home."

"Good!" She lies back down on the rug with an '_oof_' before smiling up at me. "You know, Tori, I'm really happy you two are friends."

"So am I, Cat, but it's been causing some troubles." I sit down beside her, one palm moving up to rub the back of my neck. "Robbie's being Robbie, and I think Beck's jealous."

"That's because he still loves Jade, silly," Cat giggles, lightly punching my hip.

"I know." I lie down beside her and we both look up at the white ceiling of my room.

"But the question is, does Jade still love him?"

"I asked myself the same question." I turn around to face my best friend. "A part of me wants them to be together again, but another tells me they shouldn't. I mean, what if they keep on fighting again like last time? They seem to bring out the worst in each other."

"They should go to couple's counseling!" Cat claps her hands.

"They're not a couple. Yet. Again. You know what I mean." I exhale.

"I wonder why our group gets all this drama?" Cat hugs her pink lion to her chest tightly. "I mean, one time, my brother and I _really_ liked this one drama show, but then my brother started to reenact every episode, and soon he wasn't saying anything except the character's line, so mom decided to bring him to a psycho—psycha—psyche—artist—something but they wouldn't admit him in the—"

"Listen, Cat. I'm just worried that if they get back together again, they're just gonna hurt each other even more." I frown. "I mean, they've already broken up weeks ago and they're _still_ arguing."

Cat's quiet for a few seconds, but then she puts one arm around me. "Are you jealous, Tori?"

"Jealous? Of what?"

"Do you like Jade?"

The question doesn't surprise me as much as it's supposed to. "Is it that obvious?"

Cat shakes her head with a slight smile. "Nope, not really. Everybody else thinks you guys are just good friends, but _I_ know stuff. I'm Cat, international spy!"

"Of course you are, Cat." I sit up, and so does she. "Is that wrong? Jade's a girl, and she used to hate me. Is it wrong that I like her?"

"No, it's not. You can't stop what your heart feels. You can't stop your heart _at all_. Unless you want to die." I had to laugh at that.

"Why are you so okay with this?" I question.

"Tori. I'm your best friend, I'm Jade's best friend, and I have tons of aunts and uncles that are in the same situation. " She taps the tip of my nose with the paw of her stuffed toy. "Besides, anybody can see how you can make Jade act differently."

"Yeah. But what if she still loves Beck?"

"Then she does, and we'll just have to wait and see. If she still loves him, they'll work things out. If not, they'll get into a relationship, but break it off again in the end. My last name isn't _Valentine_ for nothing, Tori," she answers so wisely my jaw threatens to drop. I recollect myself and flash her a smile.

"You're smart."

"People just don't notice, or maybe they just don't choose to." She flips her red hair back and giggles. "Oh, look, it's bedtime already! Mr. Bananamuffin and I have to sleep. Which side is yours, left or right?"

"Right," I answer quickly, turning the lights off and taking the right side of the bed as Cat sleeps on the left.

"Tori?"

"Yes, Cat?"

"I think you and Jade would make a great couple." And just like that, Cat's asleep, the air filled with cute, quiet snoring noises, and an occasional giggle or two. My hand moves underneath the pillow, and I pull the small picture out of its hiding place. I stare at it for a good ten seconds, at the picture of Jade and I way back when we were supposed to star in The Wood, right before we smashed Festus' car by mistake, before hiding it again and finally closing my eyes, the weight of the day finally dragging me under.

**;**

**Tori admits, and Cat gives a tiny hint about her 'secret-agent life', but looks like Tori completely missed it. Oh well. Loved it? Hated it? Tell me so I know. I'm still working on April Fools Blank and The Breakfast Bunch. Also, who's excited for The Hambone King? I wonder if Jade will compete as well? Or will Robbie be the sole competitor to challenge the King? I can't wait!**


	23. Opposite Date

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Victorious.**

**Author's Note: I am very sorry for my long absence. Things have been very busy in reality, and I've lost my muse, which is bad. I'm actually having a hard time coming up with this, so, my apologies.**

**;**

"So… You two are dating now, right?"

I shake my head furiously at Jade, watching her from across the table.

"What, no. We're not dating, I swear," I tell her, flinching as she scoffs in disbelief. I pick my sushi up, only to put it back down on the plate again because I realize I'm not in the mood to eat anything. Instead, I push it around my plate with a grimace.

"Butterflies and rainbows, butterflies and rainbows," Cat murmurs to herself, closing her eyes and rocking back and forth. "Oh, look! A puppy!'

"Cat, we're in Nozu, not some goddamn dog park," Jade grumbles before stabbing her sushi with her chopsticks. She shakes her head and sighs. "Sorry."

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom," Cat says, standing up and heading away from the table. She's halted by some dude near the doors and, being the way that she is, begins chatting him up like he's an old friend.

My PearPhone vibrates noisily on the desk and I check the text message.

"It's from Beck." I close the message as soon as I'm done reading it. "He says he's home and he's done putting the ointment on Buster."

"Okay." Jade uncrosses her arms before propping both elbows onto the table. "Why won't you just admit the fact that you and Beck are dating, Vega?"

"Because we aren't, Jade." I frown at her. "We're not dating. It's an _opposite_ date. We wore casual clothes and ate bad seafood and everything!"

"Vega, I already told you, I'm not mad that you and Beck are dating. Just tell me that you are and stop lying—"

"I'm _not_ lying, Jade. I'm telling the truth." I put my hand on her shoulder, knowing very well that she won't shrug it off, and she doesn't. "Beck and I are pals, and _only_ pals. We're _not_ dating, I do _not_ like him that way, and I will _never_ do that to a friend."

"Kind of," she interrupts, but I raise an eyebrow at her, waiting for her to give in. She rolls her eyes. "Okay, fine, a friend. Geeze."

"You're not the only one who's allowed to be bossy," I point out, popping a sushi into my mouth.

"Once again, I am _not_ bossy—"

"Jade, you kinda are." I give her a '_what-can-you-do_' shrug and in return she takes a sushi from my plate even though there are several untouched pieces still left on hers. "So. When Cat called… I'm guessing that was you?"

"I'm pretty good, aren't I? First you, then Beck, now Cat. Who shall I do next?" Her eyes widen when she realizes how _wrong_ that sounds, but composes herself a second later. I hold back my laughter. "You know what I mean."

"Of course, Jade. Of course."

**;**

"So. Are you sure you're okay? Not mad or anything?"

Jade flashes me a cool smirk before nodding. "Yeah, Vega. It's cool. Besides, you'd know when I'm telling the truth and when I'm not."

"Yeah, yeah, if you're not, then my head will be smashed against the window or something." I unclip the seatbelt and lean over the console, hugging her. "The people in Pet Mergency were right, though. I shouldn't have kept it a secret. I was just worried that everybody would get the wrong idea."

"Yeah, I guess they would." She wraps her arms around me and squeezes back. When she pulls away, she surprises me by kissing me on the face, just a few centimeters away from my lips. "Now get out and go home before I—"

"Before you what?"

"Just leave," she scoffs.

"Bye," I exclaim cheerfully before getting out of Jade's car and walking over to my front door, all the while feeling like I've forgotten something. How cliché, right?

**;**

"Okay, so, _why_ did you make Tori and Jade believe that I already went home?"

I sit down next to Buster, watching as Cat gets in the back seat with a huge smile on her face.

"Because," she states simply with an expectant smile.

"Because…?" I furrow my brows. "Because what?"

"Just because." Then she laughs out loud, petting the dog before opening the car door and poking her head out. "Drive fast! Please?"

"Why do I even bother?" I step on the accelerator and we speed away from Nozu, both Buster and Cat enjoying the wind in their faces.

**;**

**Okay, I know I said I'm doing The Breakfast Bunch and April Fools Blank, but, as I've said, I've lost my muse, and they're coming out like **_**blah**_**, so I keep on doing and re-doing them. I'll have them up soon, when I'm finally inspired or something, so please wait for that.**

**By the way, I'm looking for this fanfiction I read a while ago but completely forgot to bookmark. It's Jori, of course, and Jade and Tori are throwing green pick-up lines at each other on stage in front of the class **_**and**_** Sikowitz. I totally forgoooooot. Help me out, please? :)**

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think!**


	24. The Breakfast Bunch

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.**

**Author's Note: I'm sorry I haven't been uploading. I had no idea what to write about. Apparently, I'm still very much uninspired. :( Again, I'm sorry.**

**;**

"Get up, Vega!"

Before I could even do anything, Jade pushes me off the bed and onto the ground, straddling my hips and burying her fingers into my side and neck. I laugh like a complete maniac, trying to get away from her, but she keeps on attacking with an evil, _evil_ smirk.

"Jade, be nice," I hear Beck warn from somewhere by the door, but I'm too _occupied_ to see.

"What? I am being nice!" Jade pauses for a quick second, and I take advantage of her '_momentary distraction_' and flip us over, taking my revenge and tickling her mercilessly. She tries to bat my hands away but pretty soon she can't even lift her arms from laughing out loud.

"This is what you get for waking me up so early," I tell her, watching as she squirms underneath me, trying to move away from my fingers but, of course, failing miserably.

"Tori's awake," Cat chirps, and I turn around to see that both she and Beck are standing by the doorway with smiles on their faces.

"Big mistake, Vega," Jade whispers into my ear before flipping us over _again_. "Never turn your back on your opponent, that's rule number two."

"What's rule number one?"

"I _always_ win." Jade finally gets off of me and heads towards her boyfriend, his arm going around her waist lazily. I sit up and cross my arms at them.

"Alright, what gives? Why are you guys here at—" I scramble over to my study desk and take my PearPhone to check the time. "—six in the morning?"

"Robbie had a really genius idea last night and told me, then I told André, and André told Beck and Jade, and we all agreed, because really, it was such a good idea—"

"Cat," I interrupt. "What's the idea? And how come _I _wasn't told about it last night?"

"Because, Vega, you'd only be a goody-two-shoes again and refuse because it's a '_Sunday_' and a '_Family Day_' or something as shitty," Jade mocks.

"I'm not a goody-two-shoes!"

"_I'm not a goody-two-shoes_," Jade copies.

"I don't talk like that—" I shake my head and sigh. "Cat, what's the idea?"

"The breakfast bunch!" She flips her red hair and squeals. "See, Rex is right. We've never had breakfast as a bunch, so Robbie thought, why not tomorrow morning? We don't have class and we're all free. There's a new pancake place that just opened up called Peoples N' Pancakes and we should totally try it!"

"So, what do you say, Vega? Oh wait, even if you say no, we're dragging you with us." Jade adds a signature smirk to her statement, and I don't doubt they will. Especially her.

"Alright. Can I _at least_ take a quick bath? I just woke up, as you all know," I tell them, watching as they shrug and head downstairs, except for Jade, who decides to cross over and rummage through my closet. "_What_ are you doing?"

"Go take a bath, Vega. I'm finding you something _good_ to wear. Looks like I'm gonna have a hard time searching. All your clothes are rubbish," Jade says with a grimace.

"Oh, sorry that my wardrobe isn't monochrome," I point out.

"My wardrobe isn't monochrome. I have green clothes too." She turns to aim a glare at me. "Take a bath already!"

"Just don't ruin any of my clothes."

"No promises."

"Figures." I stand up and head to the bathroom praying that Jade doesn't have any pair of scissors with her.

**;**

"Wow, Vega. Your closet is _that_ disastrous."

I cross my arms as Vega comes out of the bathroom, both her hair and her body wrapped in towels.

"Sorry if it isn't your taste," she says sarcastically, heading for her cabinet and pulling out a long-sleeved shirt and a clean pair of jeans. She expertly puts them on without showing even a flash of skin, and I had to laugh at that.

"So modest, Vega. What's wrong? Can't go half-nude with somebody else in the room?"

"Honestly, yeah. Especially you."

"Why? What makes me so special?" I watch as she removes the towel from her head, hangs it on a hanger, then proceeds to brush her damp hair.

"Easy. You hate me. That's all the reason I need," Vega answers, and I can see a hint of a pout on her lips.

"That is where you are wrong, Vega. I don't hate you." I stand up and head over to where she's sitting in front of her vanity table. "In fact, I _wuv_ you so much I can just squeeze you to 'til your brain leaks out of your ears and your ribs crack and damage your heart."

"Wow, Jade. I can feel the love," she comments.

"Oh, but I haven't even hugged you yet." The side of my lips quirk up in a smirk and I spread my arms wide, aiming to crush her to me. Smart girl that she is, she runs away from my grasp before I could do it. "What's wrong? Aren't you the one who's always looking for hugs?"

"Not hugs that aim to squeeze me to death!" She jumps on top of the bed while I stay at the bottom, ready to catch her if she either goes left or right. "Jade!"

"Tori!" I flash her a grin. "Come on now, baby. Jade-y just wants a hug."

"You're going to kill me," she squeaks as she fakes left, then runs right, passing me and heading for the door. I turn on my heel and leap, pulling us both to the ground. "No, no! Jade, don't—_Help_! She's gonna kill me! HELP!"

"Aww, looks like someone's overreacting," I say, squeezing her so tight even my own arms hurt.

"No!" Vega suddenly jabs her fingers to my side, tickling me and forcing me to let her go. In surprise, my grim loosens and she springs away, barreling down the steps. I quickly follow her, taking them two at a time until I'm just a few feet away. I chase her around the living room and into the kitchen, barely noticing the amused looks of our friends. I find myself on one side of the island and on her on the other, trying to outmaneuver me again.

"Jade, how are we supposed to get ready if you're chasing me?!"

"That's your problem, Vega, not mine," I snicker, moving right and her moving left. "What're you gonna do now?"

"Alright, you two, enough playing," Beck butts in.

"Whoa, dude, hot," Rex says in the background, and in response I march over and grab him by the hair, a sick smile playing on my face. "Hey, she-devil, let go of my hair!"

The sound of a banging door resounds through the house, and I realize that Vega's back in her room.

"Damn. You made me lose her." I pull him up and yank an arm out, the same way I did some time ago during lunch. He screams at his lost limb and I open the front door and chuck the arm away.

"Jade," Robbie complains, running out of the door in search of Rex's arm. I grab the puppet and head upstairs, shushing André, Beck, and Cat and telling them not to say _anything_. I knock at Vega's door hurriedly.

"No, Jade, let me finish getting ready before you—"

"Shut up, Vega. I've got Rex and I need to hide him," I explain. She opens the door slightly to confirm it then frowns.

"I don't want that puppet in my room." Her chocolate-brown eyes lighten up suddenly, her lips parting in a grin. "I know _just_ the place we can hide him."

She leads me to the pastel-pink door besides hers and I quickly assume it's Trina's room. She crouches down, pulls a spare key from a hidden compartment in the wall (ooh, very clever) and unlocks the door, pushing it open with her hip. Piles upon piles of clothes are scattered here and there, and posters and snapshots of boys cover the sickly yellow walls. What a contrast to Vega's well-organized room.

"You have a stalker for a sister," I chuckle, seeing a _ton_ of stolen pictures of Beck near the vanity desk. Oddly enough, I don't even feel a sliver of jealousy. Probably because I _know_ the older Vega isn't a threat. Probably. "Does she ever consider cleaning up in here?"

"Nope. She doesn't. Anyway." Vega walks over to the bed and pulls at the covers. "Well?"

"My pleasure," I snigger, putting the puppet in. Vega covers it with the blanket and a few pillows, then we head out of the messy room, her locking her own door before heading down the stairs.

"Jade, where'd you put my puppet?" Robbie complains, but both André and Beck grab his arms and lead him out the door. "Wait! What about Rex!"

"Rex has a date, unlike you," I tease, following Cat and Vega out of the door. After locking up, we head into André's new SUV, Vega and I squeezing ourselves into the passenger's seat and Robbie, Beck, and Cat sitting at the back. "Next stop, some pancake place with a lame-o name that I'm not too optimistic about."

"You're not too optimistic about anything," Vega point out.

"Shut up or else I am going to squeeze you to death, and this time you have no escape," I warn.

"Shutting up," she says, making a big show of zipping her lips. I pat her head and smirk.

"Good girl."

In turn she bites my hand, and all I hear is laughter coming from everybody else but me. Okay, maybe it's coming from me too.

**;**

**No breakfast here, but there **_**is **_**slight Jori fluff that's hinting on their oncoming romance. Oh, and just to give you guys a hint, I already have an idea as to what to type for Tori Saves/Fixes Beck and Jade. ;)**

**So, what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Tell me~eeeee, please? :3**


	25. The Birthweek Song

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.**

**Author's Note: Okay, so the last chapter's ending was pretty confusing. Tori managed to survive (thankfully). Sorry for the confusion. xD Anywho, this idea's been revolving in my mind for some time now, so…**

**Who here is in love with A Walk to Remember? Just thought I should ask. I watched it again last night and cried. Shane West (Landon Carter) is now a small-screen actor in the awesomesauce TV Show Nikita. When I first saw him on Nikita, I was all 'this guy looks familiar', and when I re-watched A Walk to Remember, I was dumbstuck. This paragraph is completely unrelated to the update. My bad.**

**ON WITH THE UPDATE.**

**;**

"Hey, so, how'd it go?"

Jade turns around in the desk chair and looks up at me, my binder in her hands. I pluck it from her hands and put it in a drawer before arcing an eyebrow at her.

"What are you doing here?" I sit on the edge of the bed and wait for her reply.

"Well, I was bored, and André sent me a copy of your song and texted me about the whole '_Trina selling it for profit in false hopes that she has any talent whatsoever_' bit so I thought I'd come check it out. Besides, my dad's home and I do _not_ want to face him." She turns her back to me but catches my gaze through the mirror.

"The producers liked it. Unfortunately, _Beyoncé _called and said she wanted to do it, so they left us in the dark. Literally." I pout at the memory, thoroughly wazzed that they even turned off the lights on us. Jerks.

"I see." Jade's silent for several moments, her eyes clouded with thought. I open my laptop and wait for her reply. I open my mouth, ready to call her out, but then her eyes are on me with a wide smile on her face.

"Jade, what's going on?" She walks over and sits down beside me, her smile suddenly smug.

"I just imagined Beyoncé singing your song." She crosses her arms and lets out a scoff. "She sounds like a duck being mangled by a rabid dog and—"

"Very vivid," I comment, logging on to The Slap and checking my notifications. "So. There. You found out now. What else do you want?"

"Your heart," Jade says seriously, and I turn around to look her straight in the eyes, blood rushing to my cheeks. "Also your intestines, your stomach, your brain, your lungs, anything but your kidney and ovaries."

I burst into laughter, partially because I have to admit, it's pretty funny, and partially because of my own nervousness, you know, before she added the other internal organs.

"Why not my kidneys and ovaries?" I ask.

"Ew, _Tori_, that's gross." She smirks.

"Right, and my other internal organs aren't. That makes perfect sense, _West_." I push her lightly, hoping that she wouldn't gnaw my arm off for it. She doesn't, thank God!

"Hey, so, I was rummaging through your DVD rack downstairs—"

"You really love looking through other people's stuff, don't you?" She reaches down to her backpack (how did I not notice that before?) and pulls out two DVD cases.

"The Walking Dead, seasons one and two. Whoever bought this has great taste."

"My dad got it."

"All hail your dad. Come on. Quit messing around on the Slap and let's watch it." She quickly dashes over to the TV set, setting it up, and I put the laptop on the bedside table, leaning back on the pillows.

"Jade, what are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing, Vega? I'm setting up the CD, or are you horribly blind now?"

"No, I mean, this." I frown. "You're acting awfully nice to me today."

"Oh, so you'd rather I act mean around you?" Jade shakes her heads and snickers. "Didn't think so."

"Seriously, Jade. Why?" I put on a straight face. "You're not gonna kill me, are you?"

"Well…" Jade winks at me, then laughs and sits back down beside me. I flinch away. "I was kidding, Vega. Sheesh. You gotta—"

We both stop when the lights suddenly go out, plunging us both into the darkness. I pull my PearPhone out of my pocket, but suddenly Jade's elbow bumps into mine, causing me to drop it onto the ground.

"Ow, Jade!"

"My bad. Here, let me get my phone." The bed squeaks as she gets up and I just shake my head and lean down, reaching for my phone, when suddenly a hand from underneath my bed takes hold of mine. I let out a loud scream, yanking my arm away in horror.

"Holy chiz. _Holy chiz_! Jade—" I turn around, but Jade's not there. I squint my eyes, trying to see through the darkness, but there's no one but me. I jump in my seat when my phone suddenly starts to go off, and, with my heart racing a marathon, I quickly snatch it up, hoping that the hand won't show up again. I look at the screen and answer the phone immediately.

"Jade, where the _chiz_ are you? You said you were just gonna take your phone but now you're gone and—"

"_What the fuck are you talking about, Vega? I'm at Jet Brew with all the others, calling _you_ to tell you to get your ass here!_"

"Oh my—" The bed suddenly jolts upwards, eliciting another scream from my throat.

"_Vega, what the _hell?! _You just destroyed my eardrums!_"

"Jade, something's going on in my room, _pleasepleaseplease_ help me, I'm begging you, Jade!" The bed shifts again, and I cling onto the headboard in fear.

"_What's going on, Vega?! Vega—hello?—Vega—"_ The line breaks and I let out a frustrated groan, followed by another shriek as the bed nearly takes off underneath me. I gingerly step down onto the rug, but then two hands grab both my ankles and start to pull me. I scream at the top of my lungs, trying to get away. When I do, I head straight for the door, trying to open it, but it wouldn't budge.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, this is why I hate horror movies," I hiss, feeling my eyes sting with tears. I hear a shuffling sound, and I turn around to see _something_ crawling out from underneath the bed. "No no no no no, don't come any closer, _please_!"

But the _thing_ continues to crawl my way, its hair covering its face and its hands messy and smeared with blood. "_Tori Vega…_"

I let out a shriek, closing my eyes as the tears start to spill out. A hand grabs my wrist, lightly tugging at me, and then I hear uncontrollable laughter. I look up to see the lights turned on, Jade snickering over in laughter, and André and Beck peeking out from underneath the bed, trying not to cackle as well but obviously failing.

"What the—"

"We totally got you, Vega. You should've seen your face." Jade kneels down, still laughing her head off.

"Wow. I never expected you to be _that_ scared—oh wait, I was," André adds as both he and Beck stand up.

"How could you guys!" I cross my arms and grimace at them. "You scared the living daylight—"

I let out another scream when the door behind me opens and I fall down on my back. Cat and Robbie bend over to look at me, amused smiles on their faces.

"Vega, that was kind of the point. To scare you." Jade helps me sit up.

"It wasn't funny."

"It was for us," Robbie comments with a goofy grin.

"Chill out, Vega. We all had to go through it at some point. Think of it as a sort of initation." Jade gives me a smug look. "Trust me, your reaction isn't the worst. You should've seen Robbie's."

"Yeah," both André and Beck pipe up.

"Let me guess, you screamed the least?" I offer to Jade.

"Nope. I was armed with a scissor, but I was a little bit scared. Cat here, on the other hand, offered me, I was the ghost when she was victimized, to join her freaking tea party." She shrugs. "André freaked out, like you, and Beck, well—let's say I didn't talk to him for a week and a half because of a bump on my forehead."

"What did you throw at her?"

"Hey, in my defense, I didn't know it was her." He runs a hand through his hair. "And I might've thrown my script at her."

"The call. Jade, how come I didn't hear you talking when you called?" I ask, turning back to the Goth.

"A soundproof room has its downsides." Jade turns to Cat and I follow her gaze, watching as the redhead pulls out Jade's phone and a recorder. "See, Vega, you're _so_ predictable that you were talking to a _voice recording_ and I knew _exactly_ what you were gonna say."

"Remember when we were on our way home and we made our separate ways and Trina held you back?" André lets out a chuckle. "That's when we made our move and hid underneath your bed. You had no idea."

I shake my head and groan. "I think I'm traumatized for life."

"Aww, you poor baby," Jade teases before leaning in and kissing me on the forehead. "Get over it. Now come on, let's start this Walking Dead marathon."

We all head over to my bed, Jade pulling out bags of junk food and licorice from her knapsack and passing it on.

"I knew you were somehow up to something," I whisper to Jade.

"Yeah, and yet you were on the verge of tears when we pranked you. Be thankful that I didn't take pictures. All of them have their shocked faces floating on the internet for everyone to see and laugh about except you." The sides of her lips curl up in a smile.

"I really don't know what to say that," I murmur.

" '_Thank you_' would be nice."

"Thank you."

"_You're ever so welcome_," she responds, her turquoise eyes gleaming with smugness. "That's how you talk, you know."

"No, I don't. I sound _nothing_ like that," I defend quietly.

"Yes, you _do_. Now shut up. The show's starting." Jade moves closer and places her head on my shoulder, and I relax, my eyes on the TV.

"Wait, isn't this that zombie show that's full of gore?"

Everybody shushes me, and Jade sniggers.

"Jade, hand me a pillow to hide behind," I tell her, but she doesn't budge.

"Oh, relax, you big baby. You can handle this."

I end up hiding behind her hair instead.

**;**

**Unsure of this update, but hey, it's seasonal! Sort of. Belated Happy Halloween! I'd ask for candies, but reviews are much better, so you know what to do! Love you guys! :)**


	26. Beggin' On Your Knees

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.**

**Author's Note: Come Monday, we'll have classes again. The only class I'm excited for is "Basic Acting for Television". Usually, I'd also be excited about the "Speech and Oral Communication" class, but when I found out that we had the same teacher as last year, it killed it. I don't like that lameass teacher who thinks he's all good when he can't compose a single sound sentence to save his life. _ **

**I just talked about nonsense. Lol. Anywho. A slightly uneventful update, just some mindless Jori fun with Jade attacking Ryder for trying to attack Tori. Hope you enjoy it!**

**;**

When Vega walks down the stage, everybody gathers around her like fucking groupies. She smiles and waves, accepting every single compliment graciously. Normally, I'd feel irked that Vega's getting all the attention, but somehow I feel slightly okay with today, especially since I sort of liked her performance as well.

The excited squeals quickly turned into frantic whispers, and I turn back to where Tori is and notice that the crowd moved farther from her, leaving just enough space for _Ryder_ to walk through.

"Oh, no." I leave my drink and jog over to them.

"What the _hell_, Tori?! Do you realize what you just did? _Huh?!_"

"You got what you deserved, Ryder. This is what you get for seducing girls for a better grade."

"No, damn it! What about my grade, huh? What will happen to me then? Do you think I'm just gonna let you trample over me with all the credit? Think again!"

I reach the front of the crowd just in time and shove Ryder back as he tries to lunge. Instantly, André and Beck are in the scene, restraining his arms and holding him back. He tries to pull away.

"You ruined my academics, Tori! I'm gonna flunk R&B and it's all because of you!"

"No, it's all your fault for thinking you can kiss up to the girl who's gonna let you sail smoothly with flying grades!" Vega takes a step forward, fury burning in her eyes.

"You're gonna pay for this, Vega. You little bitch, you're gonna pay for—"

He stops mid-sentence when I punch him in the gut. He dry heaves, his knees going weak.

"Listen here, _Ryder_," I spit the name out like it's a bad taste. "No one calls Vega _Vega_ other than me, no one threatens Vega other than me, and clearly you are _not_ me."

I punch him again. I ignore Beck and André telling me to stop, and I glare at Ryder in the eyes.

"You know, not even once did I think your sneaky ways were cool. They weren't hot, it only showed that you had no real talent whatsoever. It showed you were weak. And I _hate _the weak."

"Who cares what you think, West?!"

I punch him a third time, and he groans at the pain.

"Only those I really give a fuck about can call me West, Ryder, and you?" I let out a dry chuckle, and then bring up my knee straight to his crotch. "You, you are _dead_ to me. Say goodbye to your reputation, because come tomorrow, you'll be the laughingstock of Hollywood Arts. I will _ruin_ you."

"What's going on here?" I step back as Lane appears in the scene. "Oh my God. What happened here?"

"You seriously don't know, Lane? What were you doing while everybody was here?" I narrow my eyes at him. "Got a new hand lotion, Lane? That's what kept you away?"

I can see Lane striving for patience. "Jade, to my office. Now. You too, Tori. Beck, André, bring Ryder to the clinic before coming to my office as well. I need to make a phone call."

"To who? Your lotion seller—" I start to sneer, but Vega steps in my line of vision and shakes her head, telling me to stop. I flash one final glare at Ryder, who's struggling to walk, and then follow Vega to the building, through the hallways, and into Lane's office. I sit down on his fancy swinging chair and cross my arms.

"Listen, Jade, thanks for stepping up to me. But did you really had to bring it _that_ far?" Vega sits in front of me and waits for my answer.

"Yes, Vega, because if I hadn't done what I did, I assure you he'd be back on the prowl for new girls to victimize."

"And what was that about Lane?"

"Heat of the moment. Once I start, it's hard to stop. You know. All that shit."

Beck and André stumble into the room, shortly followed by Lane, who locks the door for privacy.

"Okay. Now. Tell me what happened."

**;**

"See, that's why Jade swooped in. Who knows what Ryder could've done when she didn't stop him," Beck finishes, turning to Jade and giving her a nod.

"They're right. Ryder lunged and probably wanted to kill me or something." I shrug. "She saved me, Lane. You _can't _suspend her. Besides. If you're gonna suspend anyone, suspend Ryder. He's the one who started it all."

"I'm not suspending anybody, alright?" He grabs a bottle of lotion and smears it all over his palm. "I _am_, however, giving Jade detention. Violence is not the answer to anything—"

"—except a douchebag's mouth," Jade butts in.

"_Anything_. Three hours of detention next week, five days straight. Skipping one will only lead to two more days, understood?"

"Since when have I ever skipped out of detention, Lane?"

"Good point. Alright, you kids. Skedaddle."

We all exit his office, leaving him with his hand lotion inside. I glance over at Jade and smile.

"So. Jade…"

"What?!"

"Oh." I look away. "Thanks, again."

"Right, well. I warned 'ya, didn't I?" She crosses her arms. "Hey, Beck! Where are we off to now? I'm pretty sure there are no more talented people performing tonight. Just some wannabe pop stars."

And _I'm _pretty sure Jade just indirectly called me talented.

"Well. We could do game night tonight," Beck says. "Gummy Bear poker?"

"Gummy Bear poker sounds good. I'll gather up Robbie and Cat," André offers excitedly before running out of the building in search for the two.

"And I'll start the van." Beck shrugs and catches up to André, and he may or may not have intentionally left me to Jade so we can talk. Beck can be a total weirdo sometimes, leaving me with Jade. Not that I'm complaining.

"Hey, Jade. You told Ryder that his reputation is gonna plummet tomorrow. What's your plan?" I ask curiously, matching her pace.

"Rumors are worth a lot of things, Vega. They may or may not be true, but either way, they bring the pain." She cracks her knuckles.

"Also, I realized something a while ago… You never really kill me or anything whenever I call you '_West_'. Does that mean I am one of those people you really give a chiz about?" I'm hoping I'm not pushing her too hard.

She whirls around on her heel to face me, arms crossed and lips set in a scowl. Holy chiz, I did just push her too hard, didn't I?

"Yes, Vega. Even though I absolutely hate you, I care about you. Is that what you wanted to hear? I am _not _going to say it again, so make sure you recorded that," she snaps before returning to walking. I follow her.

"That was surprising. I mean… I thought I had to bribe it out of you or something," I murmur.

"Nope. After all that we've been through, bribery is no longer required."

"Wow, Jade, you're the _only _person who can make a very romantic statement sound very _not _romantic," I joke. She turns to me again, and does something that surprises so much that I lose my train of thought, and, well, maybe my mind too.

She presses her mouth to mine in a passionate kiss, her hands moving to grab my waist and steady me. My heart starts to beat so fast it would most likely collapse (though I'm sure it wouldn't) and a tempest erupts in my stomach, causing my knees to go weak. Jade expertly wraps an arm around my body, pulling me up and closer to her. Her lips move against mine softly, and the feeling is so surreal I begin to doubt that I'm really awake.

Kissing her is so much different than kissing a boy. She knows just how much pressure to put into it, she knows the right pace, the right timing…

"Vega," she whispers against my mouth. She places a final peck before moving away, and already my body misses the way it's pressed against hers. "I'm sure you liked that, didn't you?"

She lets out a breathless chuckle, then takes my head.

"Come on, Vega. They're probably waiting for us—" Jade stops, her eyes on someone behind me. I turn around and see Beck, and for a moment my heart drops. Did he see what just happened? Is he mad?

Why is he holding his PearPhone up?

"I am so keeping this," he jokes as he brings his PearPhone down, and only now do I realize he captured the whole thing on video.

"You big pervert," Jade hisses, taking her scissors and aiming at him. I hold her hand steady and turn back to Beck.

"Hold on a second, you aren't even mad or something?" I've noticed that Beck's been acting weird lately. Did he figure out that I '_sort of_' like Jade?

"Mad? Why would I be mad?" He lets out a chuckle. "Two girls kissing. It's not the end of the world."

"But.. .I just kissed your girlfriend."

"Yeah, so? You two had it coming. We _all _did. The tension between you two is just about as solid as a rock." He puts his arm around Jade, who's still seething. "Why would I get mad about that?"

"Trust me when I say he's just being a pervert," Jade growls, punching him in the side. He withdraws his arm, but still he's laughing.

"Because she's your girlfriend?"

"Let it go, Tori. I'm not mad," Beck reassures as he pats me on the head. "Come on, let's go to your place for game night. Who knows. Maybe we can turn it into Seven Minutes in Heaven and get you two to try it out first."

"You are _such_ a pervert," Jade and I both say at the same time, causing him to laugh even more.

"This is priceless!" He wags his eyebrows at us. "Oh, and don't worry about the video. I'm not posting it on the internet, but there's no way I'm deleting it."

"Beck, I swear, if that video goes out, Vega's doomed." I glance at Jade. "What? _I _can handle the pressure. They can't do anything to me, because one word and they're socially destroyed. You, on the other hand, need some training when it comes to defending yourself."

"Hey, I am perfectly capable of defending myself! That's why I sang the song, didn't I? That means I'm stronger than you think, and even if that video goes out or not, I can _so_ handle the pressure and—" Jade cuts me off with another kiss.

"Stop talking, Vega," she whispers as she pulls away.

"Hey, I didn't take a picture of that. It could be my wallpaper or something." We shoot him a glare. "What? It's hot. Can you blame a boy for being a boy?"

"Your boyfriend is a total pervert," I tell Jade, and she groans.

"God, I know."

**;**

**Okay. I lied. This is the big Jori kiss. Lol, I don't know how it went, but I just **_**had **_**to do it. The anticipation was killing even me! I just had to do it. I'm sorry. But there are more Jori kisses to come. Want a spoiler? Look away now if you don't! The next Jori kisses will occur during iParty with Victorious, Tori Goes Platinum, and the next episode that will come out.**

**So, how'd it go? Love it? Hate it? Think I'm way out of my mind? ;D Tell me!**


	27. Tori Fixes Beck and Jade

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.**

**Author's Note: Hey, you guys! I'm sorry for being gone a long time. A long, **_**long **_**time. See, I couldn't log into my FF account somehow, but it's all good now. I still don't know what happened, though. Anywho. So! Tori Fixes Beck and Jade! Has anybody noticed that Tori didn't exactly **_**fix **_**Beck and Jade? That she didn't really do anything? Well, here's the -cough-**_**real**_**-cough- reason why the episode is called **_**Tori Fixes Beck and Jade**_**. Enjoy!**

* * *

"_What?!_"

Jade wrapped her fingers around the handle of her scissors, blades opened and aimed at Tori. The brunette took a step back with a goofy smile, hardly scared of what her raven-headed friend was implying she would do, because really, Tori knew Jade wouldn't do it… right?

"I said, I know how to fix you and Beck back together!"

"Vega, I _don't_ want Beck back!" Jade sat back down on the computer chair and faced the desk littered with crumpled paper. "Now, get out. I'm trying to write a song here, aren't I?"

"You can't kick me out of my own room," Tori pointed out with a cross of her arms, striding across the floor to stand right behind Jade, peering down at what she was writing. Jade rolled her eyes, grabbed a crumpled paper, and shoved it down Tori's blue tank top. The half-Latina squirmed, pulling at her top until the paper fell. "_Jade!_"

"Stop ogling my work and mind your own business!" The Goth grabbed the pen and started to write something down, but instantly ripped the paper and started with a new one. "This is hopeless."

Tori continued to stand behind Jade, hands on her hips. It was ticking Jade off, and so finally she turned to face the girl.

"What do you want, Vega?"

"I already told you. I know how to get you and Beck back together," Tori said with a smile, which earned her a scowl from Jade.

"How many times do I have to tell you?! I _don't _want him back!" Jade gave the girl a little shove. "I'm done with him. Why are you so insistent?!"

"This isn't just about you, Jade," Tori explained.

"Did I ever say it was?"

"Haven't you noticed? You haven't, had you? Nothing's been the same since you and Beck went splits. Cat's been all over the Slap with her Lemon-Jade and Straw-Beck-y posts and just—Everything, all right?" Tori sat down on the carpeted floor, legs folded in front of her. "You two should get back together, like old times."

"I don't _want_ it to be like old times," Jade grumbled stubbornly.

"Jade, don't you miss him? Even just a little bit?" Tori asked.

"Well… I miss snapping at people who come near him—" Jade cut herself off when she saw Tori's disapproving gaze. "A little bit. Just a little bit."

"See? You _do_ miss him!" Despite Tori's victorious tone, there was a twinkly of jealousy in her chocolate-brown eyes. Unmistakable, but the Goth didn't seem to notice. How could she? She was avoiding the half-Latina's gaze.

"I said '_a little bit_', didn't I?" Jade swiveled around in her chair, facing the desk again. "How am I supposed to write when I don't have a muse?"

"Jade. Just give it a try. Get back together with Beck, see how it goes. If it works out, then you'll have happily ever after. If it doesn't, then both of you go your separate ways for good." Tori turned the chair back around, ignoring the daggers Jade's blue-green eyes were shooting. "Just _try_ it. For me?"

Jade held her friend's gaze strongly, and if it were a cartoon there would be sparks flying smack-dab in the middle of their faces, their stares were that intense. They were silently communicating, each knowing what the other wanted to say through the emotions beneath their eyes. Jade arced a delicately-groomed eyebrow, and Tori copied the action. Jade's head moved left, and Tori's head moved right, acting like Jade's reflection. Jade leaned so close to Tori that there were noses were touching, and still they stared at each other.

"Drop it," Jade whispered quietly.

"No, I won't," Tori responded just as quietly.

"Drop it," Jade repeated.

"No, I won't.

"Drop it."

"No."

"Drop it."

"_Nooooooopeeee_."

"Drop it."

"Nu-uh."

Jade leaned forward even more, her and Tori's lips just inches apart. Tori took in a slow, shaky breath, watching a smirk appear on the Goth's face. Jade sat on the ground, her fingers moving to grasp Tori's hips, her fingers slowly caressing her sides. Tori gulped. The half-Latina had no idea why she was so nervous. This had been their thing, really. They've been doing it for days, weeks, months? They've lost count. But still, every single time, Tori felt giddy, happy, soaring, yet at the same time guilty because she knew Beck still liked Jade. It didn't stop Tori from what she felt, though.

"Drop it," Jade said again.

"I won't," Tori grumbled, her own smile making itself known in anticipation of what was sure to come. Jade finally closed the distance, their lips connecting, but as soon as they did, Tori jerked back as Jade started to tickle her waist. She let out a squeal, Jade straddling her waist and deeming her legs unusable. Jade continued to attack, watching with amusement as Tori squirmed underneath her, trying to avoid the tickling fingers and failing, of course.

"Will you drop it _now?_" Jade said, leaning forward and continuing to tickle Tori.

"I… still won't… drop it," Tori managed to say in between a mix of giggles and sighs. Jade pecked Tori's lips and moved away, folding her legs underneath her. Tori pushed herself in a sitting position, cheeks wonderfully flushed and hair messed up slightly. "Just try it, Jade. Besides. It's good muse. Now you have something to write about."

"I won't…" Jade watched as Tori gazed pleadingly at her, looking so sweet… like a puppy. "What happens if I do?"

"Then we get to find out whether you two will be staying together for good or not," Tori told her, moving so that she sat beside Jade. She let out a tired sigh, her head leaning against the Goth's shoulder, left arm strewn languidly across Jade's lap. Jade took Tori's hand and began playing with each tan finger.

"Fine. We'll see how it goes. But if we break up again, then it's for good. No more getting back together. Promise me," Jade finally said after what seemed like minutes to both girls. Tori smiled and then pressed her lips to Jade's neck.

"Thank you." Tori finally lied down, head on Jade's thigh. She looked up at the pale-skinned girl, deep brown meeting smoky blue-green. "I promise."

"Good." And then Jade shoved Tori playfully, watching as the tan girl rolled away from her with a grunt. She feigned hurt but Jade merely rolled her eyes. "Now, to work on that song. Something along the lines of '_We are never ever ever getting back together'_?"

"Sorry, Jade, but that song's already taken by Taylor Swift," Tori snapped with a smirk, finally getting on her feet as Jade got back to her chair—Tori's chair, actually, but Jade has claimed it her throne more than once. "Think again."

"Whatever you say, Vega," Jade grumbled, writing a line on the paper and _not_ tearing it apart, for once. She took a deep breath, then began to sing the first line quietly. "_You think you know me but you don't know me._"

"There we go. I'm starting to like the song already," Tori giggled.

"Who asked for your opinion, Vega?"

"You _love_ my opinions!"

"Listen, Vega, I love many things about you, but your opinions can be annoying," Jade said, waving her off. "Especially when I'm not asking about it yet."

"You love my opinions," Tori repeated, sitting on the chair's armrest. "Get back to writing, you hound!"

In retaliation, Jade poked Tori's side, causing the girl to topple over to the side with a squeak.

* * *

Tori watched as Jade and Beck continued to kiss on stage, half-ignoring all of the cheers coming from the crowd… the noisiest coming from André's grandma. There was a smile on the half-Latina's face, though it barely hid the pain that was wreaking havoc inside her, a maelstrom of emotions.

On one hand, her plan was a complete success. They were finally back together, she fixed them. On the other, she was absolutely hurt. She loved Jade. Yes, she _loved_ Jade, so much so that she was ready to get hurt just to make the Goth happy.

As a catchy song played in the background, the two lovers crept down the stage to the drink bar. As they passed, Jade flashed a glance at Tori, her hand slowly grazing the tan girl's side. She nodded at Beck before turning to Tori.

"You are so going to pay for this someday," Jade said, though there was a smile on her face, her lips quite swollen from the attention it received from Beck.

"Sure I am," Tori laughed. She watched as Jade took her hand and started to lead her to the dance floor.

"I'll be back," Jade called out to Beck, who only nodded knowingly, bringing the cup to his lips. Jade dragged Tori off across the dance floor to the other side of the grounds. Before Tori could react, Jade kissed her passionately, her body pressed against Tori's… they noticed that despite the big difference in their body types, as Jade was more curvy and Tori was more lean and athletic, it seemed to the two of them that it was a perfect fit. Jade ran one hand deliberately through the brunette's hair before moving to the back of her neck. A few people noticed them, but they were smart enough to keep their mouths shut.

Paired with the music, and the way Jade's body was pressed against hers, and the heat beneath their kiss, a hurricane whipped around in Tori's stomach, starting to make her knees go weak. She smiled as Jade's body began to sway to the music.

When the two finally pulled away from breath, Jade nibbled lightly on Tori's lower lip, continuing to dance slightly to the sounds blaring from the speakers. Tori matched her step by step, occasionally leaning forward to kiss her friend.

When the song came to an end and another one began, Jade gave Tori one last kiss and chuckled.

"Nothing changes," Jade snickered before disappearing in the crowd, probably looking for Beck. Tori was still breathing heavily, her cells still alive with passion, every single fiber of her being screaming with love and passion for the girl who seemingly only treated her as a close friend. Through the crowd, she caught Beck's eye, noted the boy's grin. He mouthed a '_thank you_', apparently untouched by what he probably just witnessed, before turning as Jade approached him.

Tori was still so confused. Nothing changes. They would still act the way they do, ad Beck's still okay with it. It has never been clear, really. It was still very weird, but nobody was getting hurt, right?

Tori was, though, no matter how much she denied it. She longed for the day that she didn't have to share Jade, that she had the Goth all to herself, her girlfriend, her other half, her lover… maybe even her wife, someday.

Tori knew it was a selfish thought, sort of, but Tori couldn't help it. Tori loved Jade, and she wanted so much to let the Goth know about it, but who knows how Jade would react?

The last thing Tori needed was watching helplessly as Jade left her.

But who's to say Jade already isn't?

Tori shook the thought out of her mind, the hair at the back of her neck prickling with resentment at the emotions felt as she saw Jade dancing with her boyfriend. Tori was happy for them, but she was hurt, nobody could deny that.

She loved Jade, but what could she do about it?

She chose to just walk away from the sight, struggling to keep the tears from spilling from her eyes.


End file.
